Batman Family: Legacy
by WingzemonX
Summary: Ciudad Gótica está de luto. Bruce Wayne, una de sus figuras más emblemáticas, ha fallecido, dejando detrás un importante y secreto legado, que ahora recaerá en hombros de sus jóvenes sucesores, especialmente en los de Richard Grayson, quien acaba de descubrir que su antiguo mentor le ha dejado la más inesperadas de las herencias. [Linea Alterna]
1. Cap 01 Rey Caído

**NOTAS PREVIAS DEL AUTOR:**

_"Esta historia está basada e inspirada en los personajes y lugares del universo de Batman, creado originalmente por Bob Kane, y cuyos derechos le pertenecen a DC Comics y Warners Bros. Enternaiment."_

_Hola a todos. El día de hoy les traigo una nueva Historia un tanto diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado: una historia basada en Batman. Ciertamente no soy ni cercano a ser un experto en el universo de este héroe de comic, ya que mi cercanía con éste es mucho más reciente que el de la mayoría, ni estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir o leer fanfics no involucrados con alguna serie de Anime o Manga... Pero realmente quise llevar a cabo esta idea y hacer esta historia como un tributo al que posiblemente es mi héroe favorito del comic americano. Antes de progresar con el primer capítulo, quisiera aclarar unos puntos previos:_

_- La historia se ubica en una Línea Alterna, es decir, no se encuentra ubicada en ningún punto específico de los comics, series, películas, o juegos, sino en otra línea nueva imaginada por mí. Sin embargo, aunque se encuentre en una Línea Alterna, se usarán como inspiración y base diferentes puntos y conceptos de los comics, así cómo tal vez de alguna otra adaptación._

_- En esta Línea Alterna intentaré mantener los aspectos sobrenaturales o mágicos, así como los súper poderes, a un nivel moderado. No quiero decir que no vaya a haber personajes con habilidades especiales, pero no serán muchos, y dichas habilidades no serán muy exageradas. Esto incluye a villanos y otros héroes._

_- En su mayoría usaré los términos originales de los comics, como Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson, Joker, Red Hood, Wayne Enterprise, etc. Sin embargo, más que nada por gusto personal y por costumbre propia, algunos términos los usaré en su versión al español, como por ejemplo Ciudad Gótica, Baticueva, Batimovil, etc. Espero esto no sea incomodo o molesto, como digo es simplemente por gusto personal, pero sólo será con algunas cosas._

_- Aunque al inicio la historia se enfocará principalmente en Dick, Barbara, Jason y Tim, en capítulos posteriores tengo pensado que la historia se amplié a más personajes y apariciones como Damian, Stephanie y Cassandra._

_- La caracterización de los personajes será principalmente una interpretación personal de cada uno. No quiero decir con esto que las personalidades vayan a cambiar; intentaré sobre todo mantenerme lo más cercano las personalidades originales sin hacer ningún cambio brusco en ellas. Simplemente quiero decir con esto que no están basadas específicamente en ninguna versión oficial de los personajes, ya sea impresa, animada o actuada._

_Espero les agrade. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, así como cualquier sugerencia, ya que como dije no soy muy experto en este tema, y si alguien cree que debe de señalarme algo importante que estoy dejando pasar por alto, estaré feliz de que lo haga._

* * *

**Batman Family: Legacy**

WingzemonX

**_Capitulo 01  
Rey Caído_**

**Jueves, 18 de julio del 2013**

Cuando salieron de la iglesia cargando el ataúd, alzó su mirada unos momentos para ver el cielo; éste se había nublado por completo en menos de un hora. La gente empezó a preparar sus paraguas en espera de la lluvia, pero a él no le pareció que fuera a llover, al menos no antes de llegar al cementerio, y al parecer tuvo parte de razón. Cuando llegaron allá, empezó a caer un pequeño rocío, que empapaba ligeramente los abrigos oscuros de todos. Algunos optaron por usar sus paraguas, pero otros, como él, prefirieron resistirlo. Todos estaban posados a un lado del agujero ya cavado y preparado, con sus ojos puestos en diferentes puntos: en el césped verde bajo sus sus pies, en el Padre Michael que estaba empezando a hablar, en la lápida o en la foto de gran tamaño del difunto… Pero la mayoría miraba fijamente el ataúd de roble cerrado; él era uno de ellos.

- El señor es mi pastor; nada me falta. – Pronunciaba el sacerdote con su voz profunda y serena. Vestía su sotana negra, encima de ésta su túnica blanca, y una casulla morada. – En verdes praderas me hace descansar, a aguas tranquilas me conduce, me da nuevas fuerzas y me lleva por caminos rectos, haciendo honor a su nombre…

Los asistentes al funeral no eran pocos. Aún así, el número de amigos y personas que se podrían considerar _"cercanas",_ era reducido. La mayoría eran socios de negocios, empleados de las empresas, gente importante de la ciudad, incluido el propio Alcalde Hill y el Comisionado de Policía, Gordon. De seguro cada persona en ese lugar tenía su propia idea en la cabeza, pero ninguno tenía alguna de las muchas que revoloteaban dentro de la suya en esos momentos.

El Sacerdote seguía hablando. Podía oír su voz, pero le parecía más un murmullo muy lejano e incomprensible.

- Señor, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para orar por el eterno descanso de nuestro hermano, quien ha sido llamado a tu honrosa presencia. Dale consuelo a su familia y amigos, y hazlos sentir con claridad tu misterioso plan. _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti._

Lo primero que pensó cuando se enteró del hecho, fue el pensamiento que de seguro la gran mayoría de los que reciben esa noticia tienen: _"No puede ser cierto"_. Pero en su caso era diferente, pues literalmente pensaba que no podía ser cierto. De todos los posibles escenarios que su mente se permitía armar sobre cómo serían los siguientes días, meses, semanas o años, ninguno involucraba algo como eso. Debía de haber un error, y luego de todo lo que había visto y vivido en todos esos años, estaba más que seguro de ello. De inmediato se puso en camino, desde el corazón mismo de New York, hasta la enorme y majestuosa Mansión que se posaba sobre la colina, como un castillo por encima de su reino, que era Ciudad Gótica, New Jersey. Estaba seguro que en cuanto entrara, todos desmentirían tal noticia. Todos le aclararían que no era más que parte de un plan, de un engaño con un fin mayor. Que era lo que _"él"_ quería que el público en general pensara. Pero conforme se encontraba con más caras largas, con las bocas que no eran capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, y se empezaba a impregnar de todo ese aire pesado y denso… Esa idea empezaba a desgastarse más y más.

Pero no por completo. No importaba lo que los demás dijeran, se seguía repitiendo que no podía ser cierto. Y entonces empezó a maquinar todas las posibilidades. Primero necesitaba ver el cuerpo. Como legalmente era uno de sus familiares más cercanos, tuvo tal derecho sin discusión. Cuando lo vio, la imagen ante él simplemente la pareció irreal. Estaba ahí, ya preparado, vestido, arreglado, colocado en el interior del cajón elegido, con su rostro sereno, tranquilo, y sus ojos cerrados. Ese era su rostro, sus facciones, su cabello negro, incluso el traje que vestía era suyo. Pero no podía ser él. ¿Y si era un cuerpo falso? No sería la primera vez que los engañaran con algo así. Esa noche entró sigilosamente y en secreto a la funeraria, para poder examinar el cuerpo. Lo revisó todo dentro de lo posible, y sin hacer algo que dejara alguna marca de su presencia. El cuerpo era real, de carne y hueso. Bien, ¿pero y si no era él realmente? Toda marca distintiva estaba ahí, pero sabía muy bien que eso no era definitivo. Tomó una muestra de ADN y se fue de inmediato a analizarla. Repitió la prueba al menos unas tres veces, y el resultado siempre fue el mismo: positivo.

Luego de haber quitado todo lo lógico, empezó con las explicaciones ilógicas. ¿Un clon tal vez?, ¿alguna clase de ser de otro tiempo o espacio? O incluso, ¿podría tal vez estar soñando o en algún tipo de ilusión? Pero conforme más pensaba en ellas, más absurdas e imposibles le parecían. Al final, estando ahí de pie en el cementerio, frente al ataúd, bajo la lluvia y con todas esas personas de negro reunidas a su alrededor… Tenía que empezar a aceptar que lo que decía esa lápida a la cabeza del ataúd, no era ni un engaño, ni un error, ni un truco, ni ninguna otra explicación verosímil o inverosímil que se le pudiera ocurrir. La verdad estaba justo frente a él, tallada en piedra y con letras totalmente legibles:

_BRUCE WAYNE_  
_ Febrero 19, 1967 – Julio 15, 2013_

Nunca se había detenido a apreciar la simplicidad de cómo las personas intentaban resumir la vida de una persona con el sencillo acto de listar su fecha de nacimiento, seguida de la fecha de su muerte. Y eso era todo, todo lo que esa persona fue, se englobaba en eso: en dos fechas puesta una detrás de la otra. Todo lo que pudo ser, lo que quería ser, quedaba totalmente fuera de eso… Eso era realmente… Triste.

- Dick. – Escuchó que alguien decía, pero la primera vez no lo logró entender. Fue hasta la segunda, acompañada de un pequeño toque en su brazo, la que se hizo más legible.

Volteó hacia su derecha un tanto sobresaltado al ser sacado de sus pensamientos. Barbara lo veía fijamente con algo de confusión, estando sentada en su silla de ruedas, con su vestido negro largo, su cabello rojizo recogido con una cola, y sobre su cabeza un pequeño sobrero negro; en su cuello, usaba un collar de perlas blancas, y sus manos tenían guantes de piel, negros como su vestido y sombrero. Ella no era la única que lo miraba; parecía que se había vuelto el centro de atención de todos, desde hace quien sabe cuánto. Se dio cuenta de que el Padre ya había callado, y todo estaba en silencio. No necesitó mayor explicación: era ya el momento, y estaba tan sumido en sí mismo que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Barbara y la apartó gentilmente. La volteó a ver de nuevo y le sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza, una forma modesta de decirle _"estoy bien"_. ¿Lo estaba realmente?, ¿alguien en ese lugar lo estaba?

Caminó hacia el padre Michael, que estaba al frente de todos en el lado contrario del ataúd. Estrechó su mano en señal de gratitud por sus palabras, aunque no había oído ni la mitad de ellas. El sacerdote se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre. Ni siquiera le habían preguntado si deseaba decir algo; siendo el hijo adoptivo mayor, todos dieron por hecho de que tenía que hacerlo, y no hubo discusión alguna al respecto. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, intentando encontrar la forma correcta de empezar a hablar de una situación, que apenas hace unos minutos atrás empezaba a percibir como algo _"real"_.

Se tomó unos momentos para inspeccionar con la mirada a los presentes. La mayoría tenían expresiones serias y respetuosas, cómo tendría cualquier invitado a un funeral, pero que fuera de cierta forma ajeno a éste. Los que más le importaban en esos momentos se encontraban en la fila de hasta enfrente: primero, el Comisionado de Policía James Gordon, de cabello y bigote en un tono anaranjado, un par de anteojos cuadrados, vistiendo abrigo negro y traje como la mayoría. Era una figura importante de la ciudad, y como tal muchos esperarían que estuviera ahí por mero requisito; su expresión no lo reflejaba, sin embargo. Tenía sus manos cruzadas al frente, y miraba fijamente al suelo. Se veía realmente afligido, pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿por la muerte de un hombre bueno simplemente? Tal vez. Después de todo, él era ese tipo de persona, y además era imposible que supiera al funeral de quién estaba asistiendo realmente… A su lado estaba su hija, Barbara Gordon, en su silla de ruedas. Ella era algo difícil de interpretar para él. Era obvio que estaba triste, posiblemente destrozada por dentro, pero intentaba mantener un semblante sereno, fuerte, que de vez en cuando se rompía, sólo para luego volver a la normalidad. No se permitiría destrozarse, no ahí, no frente a todos.

A lado de Barbara estaba el espacio vacío que había dejado al moverse. Luego estaba Timothy Drake, el tercer hijo adoptivo del fallecido, un joven delgado de dieciséis años. Él no era como Barbara, él no se esforzaba por esconderlo. Tenía la mirada baja, sus ojos cerrados y sollozaba cada lapso de tiempos. Tim había sido casi incapaz de hablar de lo sucedido. Cualquiera diría que sería el más afectado por esto por su reacción… Pero él sabía que no era así. A su lado, se encontraba el mayordomo de la familia, quién había servido a sus padres, y luego a la persona que honraban en esos momentos, desde que éste era prácticamente un niño: Alfred Pennyworth, un hombre ya mayor de origen inglés, con cabello y bigote blanco. Él estaba mirando fijamente el ataúd, con su espalda firme y rostro sereno. Era justamente esa actitud tan calmada la que demostraba que no estaba bien… Al igual que él, de seguro todos los escenarios imaginados terminaban con él en el ataúd, y Bruce en su lugar. Eso era lo natural… Pero no fue así. Aunque también era posible que ya hubiera previsto ese escenario. Siendo la persona más cercana a él, quién más lo conocía, quién más lo quería… Tal vez ya había previsto que eso podría pasar. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más digerible.

Ahí estaban todos, o casi todos. Faltaba una persona… ¿O no era así? Volteó a ver con cuidado por encima de las personas, más allá de ellas. Entre las gotas de rocío cayendo, el viento soplando y las lapidas de piedra alzándose, logró ver algo que llamó su atención. A lo lejos, en la colina más cercana al punto en el que se encontraban, logró ver la silueta de una persona, sobre una motocicleta, estacionado justo debajo de un árbol. Parecía estar mirando en su dirección, pero sin ninguna intención de acercarse; parecía precisamente querer mantenerse ahí, alejado, pero no lo suficiente…

- _"¿Jason?"_ – Fue el primer pensamiento que le cruzó por la mente al ver esa imagen. Estaba demasiado lejos para reconocer si se trataba de él, mucho más para saber su estado de ánimo. Pero algo le dijo que en efecto era esa persona… No sentía la menor duda al respecto.

Y por último, ahí estaba él: Richard Grayson, llamado simplemente Dick por sus conocidos, el primer hijo adoptivo, el primer primogénito, el mayor, el que estaba ahora frente a todos, postergando lo más posible las últimas palabras del funeral antes de realizar el entierro, como si postergarlo pudiera ayudar de algo. Pero ya no había como hacerlo. La gente lo miraba expectante, y con razón. Con una mano se separó un poco su corbata del cuello, y se aclaró un poco su garganta. Luego de tantos años, esa la sentía como la misión más difícil que había tenido… La más difícil.

- Yo... – Pronunció con un hilo de voz, y luego volvió a callar. Una risa nerviosa lo acompañó, seguido de un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza por ello. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos unos momentos, y entonces intentó continuar. La gente seguía expectante, como si fuera a dar un discurso político, una noticia importante, o algo que no fuera las últimas palabras de un hombre… a su padre. – Desde que me entere que tendría que pararme aquí hoy y decir unas palabras, me estuve preguntando qué le hubiera gustado a Bruce que la gente dijera en su funeral... Qué le hubiera gustado que yo dijera. Y… No se me ocurrió absolutamente nada.

La gente se miró discretamente entre ellos al oír eso; parecía que no era lo que esperaban oír. Dick ya no los veía; tenía su atención puesta en sus propios zapatos negros, algo enlodados.

- Como muchos de nosotros, posiblemente nunca pensó que este día llegaría, y si lo hizo, tal vez no esperaba que dijéramos ni una sola palabra. Así era él, todo práctico y sin perder el tiempo. Y luego pensé que lo más sencillo era decir algunas cosas sobre él, sus virtudes, qué le gustaba, qué le disgustaba, y compartir eso con todos ustedes. Pero tampoco se me ocurrió nada. – Calló unos segundos. Dirigió su mano discretamente a su nariz, limpiándola con sus guantes oscuros, y siguió con sus ojos. – Así era Bruce, una persona bastante difícil de interpretar o de entender. Incluso yo que lo conocí tantos años, cada día que pasaba sentía que había algo nuevo que aún no conocía de él. Puede que tal vez nadie llegara a conocerlo por completo.

Miró de nuevo al ataúd, recorriéndolo con la vista desde la parte inferior, hasta la parte superior. Luego inspeccionó la lápida y lo escrito ella una vez más. Giró su cuello sólo unos cuantos grados para ahora poder apreciar la fotografía de gran tamaño que habían colocado del difunto, rodeada de coronas y arreglos. Parecía casi una poster de campaña de algún político. Era una foto de Bruce con un traje negro y corbata azul, bien peinado y arreglado. Era posiblemente una fotografía que le habían tomado para la portada de alguna revista o para algún artículo.

- Y por ello ésta es la imagen que muchos recordarán por siempre de Bruce. Todos recordaran al millonario, al _play boy_, al filántropo, al hombre de negocios... Pero había mucho más que eso en él. Mucho más... Algo que no dejaba que nadie viera, pero aún así algunos lo logramos, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Y es ese algo lo que se quedara en mi memoria, y es lo que creo que él querría que recordara.

Se dirigió entonces hacia la fotografía, para poder apreciarla con más cuidado. Se quedó en eso unos segundos y se volvió de nuevo al ataúd. Colocó una mano sobre éste, y la pasó delicadamente por la superficie lisa.

- Él tal vez me golpearía si me escuchara decir esto, pero lo cierto es que… Lo extrañaré. – Las últimas palabras que había pronunciado salieron apenas como un pequeño murmullo al aire, que tal vez no había llegado con claridad a los oídos de todos. Pero eso pareció no incomodarlo. Una parte de él, ya no se encontraba hablándoles a esas personas. – Aunque hace ya tres años que no vivía aquí en Gótica, aunque siempre me esforzaba por ser independiente de él, de valerme por mí mismo... Siempre me produjo cierta tranquilidad el saber que él estaba ahí para mí, y para todos. Y ahora, ya no será así…

Su voz se quebró ligeramente. ¿Iba a llorar? Qué cliché más barato, llorar a la mitad de un discurso durante un funeral. No, no iba a caer en algo como eso. Llevó su mano como reflejó hacia su boca, y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Si alguna lágrima iba a salir, definitivamente la contuvo y logró recuperar la calma. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, para luego volver a abrirlos. Retiró su mano del ataúd, y retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él.

- Adiós Bruce. Sin ti aquí... Esta ciudad no será la misma…

Y el silencio cayó, pero no por mucho tiempo. Gotas pesadas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en ese mismo instante, y poco a poco se volvían más tangibles para todos. Mientras los paraguas empezaban abrirse, el padre Michael se tomó la libertad de indicarles a los empleados del cementerio que empezaran a bajar el ataúd. Mientras comenzaba a descender, un grupo de personas, pertenecientes al coro de iglesia que había acompañado al padre hasta el cementerio, entonaron una armoniosa canción para acompañarlo. La atmósfera pesada entre las personas, se hizo aún más densa. Barbara cerró los ojos, y bajó la cabeza. Una gota de líquido resbaló por su mejilla. ¿Era el agua de lluvia? No le parecía. Tim se volteó hacia Alfred, y lo abrazó en un intento de ocultar su propio rostro. El mayordomo lo rodeó con un brazo, mientras continuaba con su expresión serena en el ataúd bajando. ¿A cuántos funerales le había tocado ir en su vida al pobre Alfred? Faltaba alguien. Dick volteó a ver la colina, justo para ver como la persona bajo el árbol se colocaba su casco, se acomodaba en la motocicleta y arrancaba sin más para alejarse.

El ataúd siguió bajando hasta el fondo, y entonces empezaron a llenarlo de tierra; parecían muy apresurados en hacerlo antes de que la lluvia se acrecentara. Las mujeres del coro siguieron cantando durante todo el proceso.

Un par de pensamientos extraños cruzaron por la mente de Dick mientras veía como llenaban el agujero. ¿Y si había un tanque de oxígeno escondido adentro? ¿Había revisado el ataúd luego de salir de la iglesia y subirlo a la carroza? ¿Era incluso el mismo ataúd? Agitó su cabeza para despejar a todos esos fantasmas. Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez. Bruce Wayne estaba muerto… No había forma de cambiar esa realidad.

* * *

La Mansión Wayne guardaba en su interior cientos de años de historia de una de las familias más importantes y prominentes de la Costa Oriental, historia que tristemente terminaba hace apenas unas noches atrás. Bruce Wayne falleció sin dejar ningún descendiente de sangre que continuara con su apellido, por lo que ahora la gran edificación se podría considerar realmente como el Castillo de un Rey Caído.

Luego de terminar en el cementerio, la mayoría de los invitados se dirigieron en caravana hacia ese lugar. Nunca había entendido muy bien el propósito de ese tipo de reuniones que se suscitaban justo después del funeral. Un montón de gente reunida en una sala, tomando café y platicando, como si fuera una fiesta, aunque nada de alegría los acompañara. Lo que contestaría todo el mundo, si se les hiciera la pregunta, es que la gente deseaba acompañar a los familiares lo más posible para apoyarlos. Mientras se encontraba de pie, en el centro de la sala principal de la mansión, mirando con detenimiento a todas las personas, no pudo evitar pensar: _"¿Qué respondería Bruce si se lo preguntara a él?"_ Ideó varias teorías en su cabeza, pero al final decidió que tal vez diría algo como… que las personas que asistían a un funeral, no podían identificar con claridad cuál era el momento adecuado para retirarse. Pensaban que si se iban muy pronto, demostrarían falta de interés, y era lo que menos deseaban demostrar. Si se tenían que ir, siempre intentaban tener un buen motivo, alguna excusa, urgencia, o algo que justificara su partida. Si no era así, se quedaban acompañando a los dolientes, hasta que ellos mismos tuvieran que retirarse a dormir, o hasta que les surgiera algún motivo para irse. Algo parecido, tal vez.

El alcalde, su esposa y su asistente ya se iban a retirar, y antes de hacerlo se dirigieron a él para estrechar su mano y darle un abrazo.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa mientras estés en la ciudad, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias. Y gracias por venir también.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta y luego ellos siguieron solos bajó dos paraguas hacia su vehículo. Cuando volvió a la sala, lo primero que sus ojos divisaron fue a Alfred, vestido con su uniforme negro y reluciente, con una charola con aperitivos de cangrejo y queso en una mano, y se paseaba entre las personas, ofreciéndoselos. Dick se sorprendió mucho al verlo hacer esto, y de inmediato se le acercó, tomándolo con cuidado del brazo.

- Alfred, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El hombre volteó a verlo con su expresión serena.

- Ateniendo a los invitados, joven Richard. ¿Le apetece uno? – Y dicho eso le colocó la charola frente al rostro.

- Por supuesto que no, Alfred. No tienes que hacer nada de esto. – Le quitó en ese momento la charola de las manos. – Déjame todo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Tú ve a descansar si quieres.

- Nada de eso. – Señaló enérgicamente y volvió a tomar la charola. – Mientras haya invitados en la Residencia Wayne... Yo los atenderé personalmente, hasta el final. Con su permiso, joven Richard.

Sin decir más, le sacó la vuelta y siguió con lo mismo que estaba haciendo hasta hace unos momentos. Dick se quedó helado, y a la vez algo asustado. Sentía esa misma incertidumbre que se siente al ver a una persona caminando dormido: no estás muy seguro si tocarlo siquiera, ya que todo el mundo decía que nunca debías de despertarlos. Era el mismo caso con Alfred, era como si estuviera caminando dormido por esa habitación, y no tenía idea de qué era capaz de hacer si intentaba _"despertarlo"_ en esos momentos. Por lo tanto, se limitó a dejarle el camino libre y solamente seguirlo con la vista. En verdad parecía no estar sobrellevando bien todo eso.

- Richard. – Escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas, obligándolo a girarse.

Era el Comisionado Gordon el que se acercaba con cautela, empujando desde atrás la silla de ruedas de su hija Barbara. Dick les compartió la sonrisa más sincera que le fue posible, y se les acercó al encuentro. Se adelantó a estrechar la mano del Comisionado; a Barbara ya la había visto y saludado desde el velorio la noche anterior, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de saludar como se debía a su padre.

- Comisionado, gracias por venir. – Mencionó mientras estrechaba su mano y luego le daba un amistoso abrazo.

- Qué bueno que pudiste venir. – Le indicó él a su vez. – ¿Qué cuenta la Gran Manzana?

- Nada interesante, la verdad. No es cómo lo pintan en la televisión.

Tres años atrás, Dick se mudó a New York para comenzar su propia empresa de Consultoría en Tecnologías de la Información, junto con un socio, antiguo compañero de la Universidad. Les había ido muy bien, y en sólo tres años habían crecido y ganado renombre considerablemente, aunque seguían siendo una empresa nueva intentando abrirse camino en un mercado muy competitivo. Lo cierto era que había algunos motivos para irse de Gótica además de empezar su propio negocio, algunos más privados que otros. Uno de los que no eran tan secretos, era el hecho de que deseaba poder lograr algo por su cuenta, sin estar bajo el ala de Bruce Wayne. Obviamente con su ayuda y apoyo, ahora de seguro estarían en la cima, pero deseaba demostrarse a sí mismo, y al propio Bruce, que podía hacerlo solo. ¿Se lo habría alcanzado a demostrar? De haber sabido que tres años después ocurriría esto, ¿hubiera hecho lo mismo?

- Me gustaron mucho tus palabras en el cementerio, Dick. – Escuchó que la joven pelirroja comentaba. Ella le sonreía ampliamente, aunque sus ojos aún estaban un poco irritados.

- Gracias, Barbara. – Le agradeció asintiendo con su cabeza. – Aunque siento que Bruce hubiera dicho que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

- No digas eso. Estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso de haberte escuchado. – Acercó el pañuelo blanco que sostenía en sus manos a su ojo izquierdo, tallándolo un poco. – ¿Cómo están todos?

Dick suspiró con fuerza y pesar. Se talló su frente con los dedos de su mano derecha, y luego la pasó por su cabello, desacomodándoselo un poco, posiblemente sin querer. Volteó hacia su franco izquierdo, donde Alfred seguía ofreciendo bocadillos a los presentes.

- Creo que Alfred está en negación. Me preocupa qué pasara cuando empiece a aceptar lo sucedido.

- Sí, pobre Alfred. – Suspiró el Comisionado, volteándolo a ver también con discreción. – Quería a Wayne como si fuera su propio hijo. No me imagino un dolor peor que ese…

Al decir eso, colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Barbara, quien extendió su mano para tomarla a su vez. Era de esperarse que el Comisionado entendiera un poco lo que Alfred sentía. Aquel suceso parecía aún muy presente en él…

- Tal vez le haría bien si intentara hablar con él, Comisionado. – Mencionó Dick, casi como una súplica. – Yo la verdad no sé ni que decirle.

Gordon asintió con su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero la verdad creo que sólo queda darle tiempo al tiempo.

- ¿Y Tim? – Preguntó Barbara con interés.

- Tim… Está devastado. En cuanto volvimos del cementerio se encerró en su cuarto. No ha querido hablar con nadie.

Barbara suspiró con pesar. Apoyó su codo en el respaldo del brazo, y su barbilla y boca contra su mano. Miró al piso por unos momentos, y luego volvió a enderezarse, clavando sus ojos azules en Grayson, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso, pues parecía casi estarlo acusando de algo con esa mirada.

- ¿Y tú Dick? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Enmudeció. ¿Cómo se encontraba?, ¿qué se suponía que debía de responder a eso? ¿Cómo se encontraba en realidad? Al inicio también se negaba a aceptar que eso fuera cierto, e hizo todo lo posible para demostrarlo. Pero una vez que empezó a aceptar que lo que había pasado era real, se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Y por difícil que pareciera, el hablar en el cementerio, también pareció ser de cierta forma… terapéutico para él. Así que la respuesta que tenía a esa pregunta era simplemente que se encontraba bien. Entonces, ¿por qué no le decía eso?, ¿Por qué lo dudaba? Que estaba bien era lo que se decía a sí mismo… Pero, ¿era verdad? ¿Realmente estaba bien?

- Gracias, es un café excelente. – Resonó con fuerza una vocecita chillona.

Los tres se voltearon hacia la entrada de la sala prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Alfred estaba de pie frente a un hombre que al aparecer acababa de entrar. Era de estatura baja, cabeza ligeramente calva, con cabello castaño desaliñado a los lados de ésta. Tenía un pequeño bigote castaño que se asomaba por debajo de su nariz. Tenía complexión robusta y piernas cortas. Sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas; usaba un traje de saco y pantalones grises claros, camisa rosada, y corbata de rayas azules y amarillas. Cargaba bajo su brazo derecho un maletín de piel café, cubierto con una bolsa de plástico transparente, de seguro para protegerlo del agua, mas no tuvo el mismo cuidado con el resto de su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha sostenía una taza de café que Alfred le había dado, y daba pequeños sorbos, que eran seguidos por un gesto de dolor por lo caliente de éste.

- Oh, ¿esos son panecillos? – Se escuchó como preguntó, y Alfred le extendió su charola.

_"¿Panecillos?"_ Se preguntó Richard confundido. ¿No se suponía que eran bocadillos de cangrejo?

- ¿Quién es ese hombre, Dick? – Le cuestionó Barbara, mirando con confusión al extraño.

- No lo sé. Algún empleado de Wayne Enterprise, tal vez…

Ciertamente no tenía ni idea de quién era ese individuo, pero era bastante escandaloso. Parecía que estaba hablando muy alegremente con Alfred, pero luego de un rato el Mayordomo se giró, pasando su mirada por toda la sala, hasta que se encontró con ellos, y señaló en su dirección. El hombre rió, le agradeció con un ademan de la cabeza, y entonces empezó a caminar apresurado, haciendo malabares con su café, alrededor de cuatro panecillos que había tomado, y su maletín bajo su brazo.

- Señor Grayson. – Murmuró risueño al ya estar parado delante de ellos. – Entre tantas personas altas y bien parecidas, necesite que me lo señalaran.

El hombre volvió a reír de una forma un tanto graciosa, e incómoda. Pareció tener la intención de estrechar su mano, pero se vio con el dilema de que la taza de café ocupaba su mano derecha. Quiso extender la izquierda, pero los panecillos tampoco se lo permitían. Al final le extendió el café a Dick para que lo tomara, y él un tanto inseguro lo hizo. Una vez libre, el extraño extendió formalmente su mano hacia él, pero antes de que Dick pudiera regresarle el salud, el maletín que sujetaba bajó su brazo cayó al suelo.

- Oh, qué torpeza la mía. – Murmuró con gracia y entonces se agachó para recogerlo.

Dick le extendió una mirada a Barbara y a su padre en busca de respuestas, pero ellos parecían igual o incluso más confundidos que él. Todo eso parecía una escena sacada de alguna mala comedia.

- Disculpe. – Pronunció con fuerza para poder captar la al parecer inconsistente atención del hombre. – ¿Me buscaba para algo en especial?

- Oh, perdón, ¿dónde están mis modales? – Extendió ahora sí formalmente su mano, algo húmeda y con manchas de café, la cual Dick igual tomó por cortesía. – Walter Stwart, abogado.

- Richard Grayson. No viene a decirme que me van a demandar por algo, ¿o sí?

- No, no, nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario. El señor Wayne contrató hace algunos meses atrás a mi despacho para que nos encargáramos de la actualización de su testamento.

Esta información pareció tomar por sorpresa tanto a Dick como a Barbara. Casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro unos momentos y luego al extraño individuo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que lo contrató? – Cuestionó Barbara insegura.

- Sí, eso mismo, señorita. ¿Puede creerlo? Yo aún no. – Soltó una risilla que provocó que varias de las personas en la sala voltearan en su dirección. – Imaginarán mi sorpresa cuando vi a ese hombre apuesto y con traje elegante entrando a mi modesta oficina del centro y haciéndome tal petición. Se los juro, fue el momento más excitante de mi carrera. Por cierto, mis condolencias.

El último comentario pareció surgir de su mente luego de entender que se encontraba en una reunión posterior a un funeral, y que posiblemente su manera de expresarse no era la más adecuada en esos momentos. Pero a ellos no les importaba tanto si la forma de ser de ese individuo era la adecuada o no, pues ambos estaban más interesados en lo que acababa de mencionar. ¿Bruce lo había contratado para encargarse de su testamento?, ¿a él? Eso era realmente extraño. Era bien sabido por todos que cualquier asunto legal, incluidos los personales, eran llevados directamente por los abogados de Wayne Enterprise. ¿Por qué iría de pronto con algún extraño para que se encargara de un asunto como ese?, un extraño que ciertamente parecía una buena persona, pero el abogado menos profesional que habían visto, y sólo necesitaron de unos cuantos minutos de conversación para darse cuenta.

El supuesto abogado se empinó por completo todo lo que le quedaba de café, y seguido de un agudo suspiro de aparente satisfacción, le extendió la copa a Dick, el cual la tomó sin poder oponer mucha resistencia.

- Bueno, a lo importante. – Dijo con decisión, mientras sacaba su maletín de la bolsa plástica que lo rodeaba. – Traigo aquí todo lo referente al asunto. Si hubiera un lugar para reunirnos... Pero claro, ¿qué cosas digo? En esta enorme mansión de seguro habrá en dónde. Tengo miedo de tener que ir al baño y perderme.

Aparentemente el último comentario era algún tipo de broma, ya que enseguida soltó otra aguda carcajada. Dick y Barbara aún parecían algo afectados, por lo que el Comisionado decidió intervenir.

- Disculpe señor, pero éste no es un buen momento, como comprenderá. – Le dijo respetuosamente, acercándose a él. Lo tomó con gentileza del brazo, e intentó guiarlo hacia el vestíbulo. – Estoy seguro de que lo podrán atender mañana sin problema...

- No, no, no, nada de eso. – Dijo renuentemente, oponiendo resistencia a cualquier intento de hacerlo caminar. – Con todo respeto señor... ¿Quién es usted?

Dick un pudo evitar sonreír un poco. ¿Era abogado y no sabía con quién estaba hablando? Gordon hizo una mueca con su boca, se acomodó sus anteojos y le contestó con firmeza.

- Comisionado de Policía, James Gordon.

- ¿Comisionado de Policía? – Walter pareció ponerse pálido al recibir tal dato. – Oh por Dios. Oiga, iba a pagar mis multas de tránsito ayer, lo juro. Pero mi abuela… quiero decir, mi madre se puso muy mala…

Dick y Barbara pasaron de sentirse confundidos, a divertidos con la situación. Volvieron a verse el uno al otro, y ahogaron entre sí un par de risillas, como si acabaran de hacer una travesura. Ese sujeto era algo irreal. Más que abogado, parecía alguna clase de comediante personificando a uno.

- Bueno como sea, tengo instrucciones muy detalladas y específicas de parte del señor Wayne sobre cómo proceder luego de su muerte... Digo, fallecimiento. ¿Cuál es la forma menos triste de decirlo?

- ¿Dijo instrucciones? – Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros de inmediato, acercándose al hombre; una profunda curiosidad se le asomó en el rostro. – ¿Qué tipo de instrucciones?

- Las instrucciones... Déjeme ver.

Apoyó el maletín en su pierna derecha y lo abrió, maniobrando para poder buscar en su interior, sólo con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda introducía los últimos panecillos que le quedaban en la boca, más esto no le impedía al mismo tiempo hablar, aunque fuera con la boca llena. Había que aceptarlo, mínimo parecía una persona capaz de realizar varias tareas a la vez, casi de manera efectiva.

- Las instrucciones eran que viniera directamente para acá justo después de su funeral, si es que hubiera uno… Así lo dijo él, no es cosa mía. Como sea, que viniera luego del funeral y reuniera las personas de esta lista para ver el video... ¿Dónde está la lista?

Dick y Barbara se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. Dick se le acercó casi de manera amenazante, y Barbara acercó con rapidez su silla de la misma forma.

- ¿Video?, ¿qué video? – Preguntaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo. Gordon los volteó a ver, arqueando una ceja con confusión. Al darse cuenta de ello, cada uno pareció apenarse un poco. Pero Walter no lo notó, ya que estaba muy concentrado en su búsqueda.

- El video que el señor Wayne dejó, donde él mismo expresa su última voluntad.

Terminó al final por engullir el panecillo y medio que tenía en su mano izquierda de un tajo, y así poder tener la mano izquierda libre y poder usarla en su búsqueda. Este cambio pareció dar frutos, ya que luego de unos cuantos segundos logró encontrar lo que buscaba.

- ¡Ajá! – Exclamó triunfante, alzando en su mano derecha una hoja de papel, con tanto orgullo como si fuera el más preciado tesoro. – Aquí está la lista de personas… Oh, creo que tiene un poco de mermelada.

Dick tomó con mucho cuidado la pegajosa lista y la abrió para poder ver qué contenía. Parecía escrita a computadora con letra modesta, y solamente enlistaba cinco nombres:

_Alfred Pennyworth_  
_Richard Grayson_  
_Barbara Gordon_  
_Timothy Drake_  
_Jason Todd_

Cinco nombres, pero cada uno muy significativo. ¿Esa era la lista de personas específicamente que Bruce había dejado como deseo para que vieran ese supuesto video? Miles de posibilidades cruzaron la mente de Dick en esos momentos. ¿Qué era lo que contenía ese video que ellos cinco tenían que ver con tanta urgencia, justo después de su funeral, ni un día más? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba más que ansioso por saberlo.

- Cómo le dije, éste no es un buen momento. – Volvió a repetir el Comisionado Gordon, e insistió en escoltar al hombre a la puerta. – Venga mañana, y estoy seguro que podrán atenderlo con más calma...

- No, está bien, Comisionado. – Exclamó Dick con fuerza para detenerlo, y de inmediato se acercó a Walter, para ser él quien lo escoltara, pero no a la salida. – Acompáñame por favor, lo guiaré al estudio donde podrá instalarse y preparar el video.

- ¡Oh!, estupendo. – Pronunció con entusiasmo el abogado. – ¿Podrían llevarme también algo de ese exquisito café y de esos ricos panecillos?

- ¿Qué? Ah, claro… Cómo diga.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, chico? – Oyó como lo cuestionaba el Comisionado, aún no muy seguro de todo eso.

- Si algo aprendí con Bruce, es que cuando deja instrucciones específicas... Hay que seguirlas. – Le respondió con cierto humor en su tono. – Barbara, ¿puedes traer a Alfred? Guiaré al señor Stwart al estudio. Luego iré por Tim y los alcanzamos al rato ahí.

Barbara parpadeó un par de veces como señal de confusión.

- ¿A mí también? – Pronunció sorprendida, señalándose con un dedo.

- Estás en la lista.

La pelirroja se quedó pasmada al oír esto, y no fue capaz de decir nada más antes de que Dick y aquel individuo se alejaran caminando. Era muy probable que las miles de posibilidades que habían cruzado por la mente de Dick, empezaran ahora a cruzar por la suya. ¿Qué contendría el misterioso video del fallecido Bruce Wayne?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 01: REY CAÍDO**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

_Hola a todos. Pues bueno, éste fue apenas el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Cómo dije anteriormente, no tengo mucha experiencia usando a los personajes de Batman, así que todo es un reto nuevo para mí. Espero me tengan paciencia, ya que voy un poco a prueba y error. Espero que al menos les haya llamado lo suficiente la curiosidad como para esperar y leer el siguiente capítulo. _

_También cómo mencioné antes, ésta es una línea alterna, por lo que los sucesos que se narran no están basados directamente en el arco de __**Batman R.I.P**__. o derivados, pero obviamente sí habrá muchos aspectos y datos que se tomarán en cuenta de éste, así que cualquier parecido con lo narrado en el comic original, no es sólo mera coincidencia. Los sucesos de la muerte de Bruce también serán distintos, pero no serán revelados hasta más adelante. Vean todo esto cómo otra versión de la muerte de Batman, y de cómo sus sucesores lidian con ello._

_No duden en hacerme cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan, así como cualquier comentario o palabras de ánimo. Un cordial saludo a todos, y nos leemos pronto._

**_WingzemonX_**


	2. Cap 02 Mi Mejor Traje

**Batman Family: Legacy**

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 02  
Mi Mejor Traje _**

**Jueves, 18 de julio del 2013**

El caminar en esos momentos por los pasillos de la Mansión Wayne, la cuál había sido su hogar por más de quince años, le causaba un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, el cual no tenía mucho sentido considerando que apenas hace cinco años que se había mudado de esa casa, y era un lugar que frecuentaba con demasiada frecuencia luego de eso. Tal vez ese sentimiento no era más que otro aspecto derivado de la muerte de Bruce; eso era común cuando alguien moría, ¿o no? Era difícil no recordar la primera vez que llegó a ese lugar, los cumpleaños, las cenas de Navidad o de Acción de Gracias, cuando al fin dejó de sentirse como un invitado y empezó a ver esa enorme casa como su hogar… Cuando descubrió el increíble secreto que se ocultaba justo bajo sus pies, y en todas esas ocasiones siempre se encontraba Bruce.

Se había quedado a dormir en su antigua habitación desde que llegó de New York, la cual seguía con la apariencia de ser el dormitorio de un universitario, tal y cómo la había dejado antes de irse. El cuarto de Tim se encontraba en ese mismo pasillo, aunque más al fondo. Al llegar hasta su puerta, empezó a escuchar unos extraños golpes que provenían del interior del cuarto, con un lapso de silencio de dos a tres segundos entre uno y otro. Tardó un poco identificar qué era, pero al final se volvió muy claro.

- ¿Tim? – Pronunció con fuerza mientras llamaba a la puerta con sus nudillos.

No hubo respuesta, sólo más de los mismos golpes. Revisó a perilla para ver si de suerte no tenía seguro; en efecto tuvo suerte, pues la perilla giró con completa libertad, y la puerta se abrió sin oponer resistencia.

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, a excepción de la luz que entraba por la puerta recién abierta. El cuarto se componía básicamente de una cama individual, un escritorio algo desordenado lleno de libros y papeles, un armario, y una puerta de cristal que daba hacia la pequeña terraza conjunta que compartían tres de las habitaciones de ese piso. Tim estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recargada contra la cama, volteado hacia la pared. Se había deshecho su corbata, y ésta ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso no muy lejos de la puerta. En su mano izquierda usaba un gastado guante de Beisbol, el cual usaba para atrapar la pelota que rebotaba en la pared, justo después de lanzarla. Esos eran los golpes que se oían desde afuera, como había previsto: lanzaba la pelota, ésta rebotaba, la atrapaba, y lo volvía a hacer. Posiblemente era su manera de despejarse, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso había estado haciendo eso desde que llegaron del cementerio.

Se adentró al cuarto con cautela, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él, y se sentó en la cama.

- Hey, ¿cómo estás? – Le preguntó con un tono gentil, que intentaba no sonar falso. Tim no respondió, no de inmediato al menos. Siguió un rato más arrojando la pelota en silencio, antes de animarse a abrir la boca, posiblemente por primera vez en todo el día.

- Seguía viendo fijamente el ataúd, esperando que en cualquier momento se levantara. – Pronunció en voz baja de pronto. Su expresión estaba totalmente seria, incluso fría, al igual que el tono de su voz. – O que en cuanto regresáramos a la casa, ahí estaría él, y nos reprendería por actuar como unos incrédulos llorones. Pero eso no pasará, ¿verdad? Realmente se fue…

Dick no sabía cómo responder a eso. Entendía a la perfección a qué se refería; él mismo había tenido el mismo tipo de pensamientos. Aún era un poco difícil de creer que enserio estuvieran pasando por todo eso, pero esperaba que con el tiempo todo se volviera mejor.

- Hey, tranquilo. – Le respondió con ánimo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Si te viera aquí sentado deprimido de esta forma, en definitiva te estaría reprimiendo con dureza.

Su comentario al menos logró sacarle una pequeña risilla. Atrapó por última vez la pelota, y ya no volvió a lanzarla.

- Ven, levántate. Ocurrió algo extraño que tal vez te interese.

- Lo dudo. – Se volteó hacia otro lado, mirando pensativo la pared. – Ahora qué no está... ¿Qué será de nosotros, Dick? ¿Qué será de Ciudad Gótica...?

De nuevo no supo qué responder… En verdad, dudaba de qué hubiera una verdadera respuesta a eso.

* * *

Luego de un rato, logró convencer a Tim de que lo acompañara hacia el estudio en dónde había dejado al abogado. Al entrar, Barbara y Alfred ya se encontraban ahí. Cuando Barbara vio a Tim entrar por la puerta le sonrió con suavidad y le extendió su mano derecha con gentileza.

- Tim, ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy, Barbara? – Le respondió el joven con cierta amargura, pero aún así aceptó la mano que le extendía con gratitud. – Lo siento, estoy algo cansado.

- Todos lo estamos, no te apures.

- ¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?

Tim volteó a ver hacia un extremo de la habitación, en dónde Walter estaba intentando conectar el reproductor de _DVDs_ a la televisión, pero parecía estar confundido en cuanto a qué cable iba dónde.

- Si te soy sincera, también quisiera saberlo. – Comentó algo divertida, volteando su silla en dirección a la televisión.

- Un segundo, ya casi terminó. Creo que ya sé como conectar esto. – Se escuchaba cómo murmuraba con esfuerzo el abogado, desde atrás del mueble.

- Será mejor que yo me encargué de eso. – Comentó el joven de cabellos negros, acercándose hacia la potencial zona de desastre.

Dick cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió al sillón, en dónde Alfred esperaba, sentado. Al fin se sentaba a descansar unos momentos; prácticamente no había parado ni un segundo en esos últimos días. Se sentó a su lado, y cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto, Alfred? – Le preguntó sin rodeos, tal vez de una forma un tanto carente de tacto.

- Me temo que no lo comprendo, joven Richard. – Le respondió el hombre con un tono neutro.

- Sobre este video, y su nuevo testamento. Debió haberte comentado algo al respecto, ¿o no?

- El amo Bruce era muy selectivo con las cosas que me compartía. He de decir que no tenía conocimiento siquiera de que hubiera hecho un testamento.

Ni siquiera Alfed sabía. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Dick empezó a sentir cierta desconfianza ante esta situación. ¿Bien podría todo tratarse de una broma de pésimo gusto? Este hombre extraño entra y dice que tiene en su posesión la última voluntad de Bruce Wayne… Y viendo en retrospectiva, ¿no le habían creído demasiado rápido? Con toda la confusión y emoción, ni siquiera le habían pedido una identificación, una prueba, o algo de lo que decía, y lo habían dejado entrar como si nada. Dick se sintió avergonzado de su falta de cuidado. Si Bruce se hubiera enterado de tal acción, de seguro se hubiera molestado enormemente.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato empezó a pensar todo con más calma, y se dio cuenta de qué sí había algunos puntos que parecían mantener la veracidad de la historia de este hombre. Primero, ese apuro por que el dichoso testamento y el video se vieran inmediatamente después de su funeral; eso definitivamente sonaba a Bruce. Segundo, estaba la lista de nombres. Los cinco nombres listados tenían una cosa muy importante en común, algo que no cualquiera sabría… Esa lista por sí sola era tal vez la prueba de más peso. Que estuvieran Alfred, Tim o él mismo en ella sería predecible, Jason tal vez, pero sería muy poco probable considerando que todo el mundo pensaba que el joven Jason Todd que Bruce había adoptado hace algunos años, estaba muerto… ¿Y Barbara? Sólo una persona aparte de ellos cinco sabía de la verdadera cercanía que Barbara tenía con Bruce y que Jason estaba convida, y era el propio Bruce.

Pero si era verdad que Bruce dejó esa lista y ese video para ellos cinco específicamente… Era muy probable que estuvieran por ver más de lo que ese abogado creía…

- ¡Listo! – Exclamó Walter con fuerza, saliendo de atrás del mueble. – Parece que al fin lo logramos.

- Sí, lo _"logramos"_ – Murmuró Tim con un pesado sarcasmo, señal de que muy posiblemente quién había hecho todo era él.

- Muy bien, tomen todos sus lugares, que la función va a comenzar.

Tim volteó a ver al resto, con una clara expresión que les preguntaba: _"¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?"_, a lo que ellos simplemente respondieron encogiéndose de hombros.

Dick se quedó sentado al lado de Alfred en el sillón. Barbara se acercó hacia ellos, y Tim tomó una silla, colocándola a lado de la de Barbara para sentarse. Todos estaban justo frente al televisor de gran tamaño para conferencias, conectado a un reproductor de _DVDs_ y _Blu-Rays_. Walter sacó de su maletín una pequeña caja cuadrada y plana de plástico, que muy seguramente contenía el disco con el video. Antes de ponerlo alzó su mirada hacia ellos, y pareció contarlos rápidamente con la mirada.

- Oh, me parece que falta alguien, ¿o no? – Murmuró curioso, y tomó la lista con los cinco nombres para revisarla de nuevo. Tuvo que alejarla de su rostro y apretar un poco los ojos para poder verla con claridad. – ¿Alguno de los presentes es el señor Jason Todd?

- No está aquí. – Se apresuró Barbara a responderle. – No fue al funeral, y no creo que venga aunque lo llamemos.

Dick miró hacia otro lado al oírla decir eso. Seguía convencido de que la persona en la motocicleta a lo lejos en el cementerio, era Jason. ¿Por qué había ido? No era un secreto para ninguno que la relación entre ellos y Jason había sido bastante difícil los últimos años, en especial entre Bruce y él, y era poco probable que eso fuera a mejorar con su muerte. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Quería verificar que efectivamente Bruce estuviera muerto?, o incluso, sólo tal vez… ¿había querido despedirse en persona a su modo?

- Oh, está bien. – Comentó despreocupado el abogado. – De hecho en las instrucciones del Señor Wayne, dice que podemos proceder con normalidad en caso de que él no esté. El hombre era adivino, ¿o qué?

Y entonces soltó otra aguda carcajada de broma, y de nuevo nadie le regresó ni una sonrisa. Cesó su risa con cierta incomodidad, y de aclaró su garganta mientras jugaba nervioso con su corbata.

- En fin, el señor Wayne grabó este video para ustedes hace un tiempo atrás cuando se realizó la actualización de su testamento. Me encantan estas cosas, es mejor que sentarse uno a leer el testamento línea por línea.

Abrió la caja y sacó de este un disco redondo, que introdujo en el interior del reproductor. La pantalla se puso azul unos momentos, luego oscura, seguida por el logo de la marca del reproductor. Sólo fueron uno o dos segundos, pero a todos les pareció casi una eternidad, y la ansiedad los carcomía por dentro. De pronto, sin previo aviso, casi como un golpe directo a sus caras, ahí apareció...

Todos se sobresaltaron un poco al ver tal imagen surgir en la pantalla. Sabían que lo verían, sabían que pasaría… Pero aún así, realmente los había tomado por sorpresa. En la imagen apreció Bruce, con su cabello oscuro peinado y arreglado, vistiendo un traje negro y corbata azul. Se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, y atrás de él una enorme ventana de cristal en la que sólo se veía el cielo azul. De inmediato reconocieron el escritorio y la ventana; era su estudio privado en el tercer piso. No podían creerlo… Realmente era él. La impresión era demasiada…

- Hola a todos. – Comenzó a hablar luego de unos segundos, y su voz pareció resonar como un trueno en la habitación, la cual se había quedado totalmente silenciosa para dejarle el paso libre. – Empezar con un _"si están viendo esto, es que he muerto"_ sonaría demasiado trillado… Pero ya lo hice.

Una pequeña risilla surgió de sus labios en esos momentos, y los demás no pudieron evitar al menos sonreír ante esto, en especial Alfred.

- No puedo ni imaginar en qué momento o circunstancia específica es en la que están viendo esta grabación. Sé que hay tantas cosas que de seguro quisieran que les dijera en estos momentos, tantas respuestas quizás. Yo sé lo que se siente estar en el lugar de los que sobreviven, y lloran a los que se han ido… Y ustedes también. Cada uno por su cuenta, y en conjunto, lo ha experimentado con anterioridad. Y son esos momentos los que nos han dado la verdadera fuerza para levantarnos y seguir. Y les aseguro que se levantarán de esto también, y más fuertes que antes.

Dick escuchó que Barbara suspiraba, y por unos instantes desvió su mirada del televisor hacia ella. Se encontraba viendo fijamente al frente, y al parecer un par de lágrimas se habían asomado de sus ojos, pero ni aún así apartaba la mirada de la imagen. Tim también parecía haberse quebrado un poco, pero se esforzaba por disimularlo, limpiándose los ojos y la nariz con las mangas de su saco. Dick sonrió levemente mientras se volvía de nuevo a la pantalla. A él le producía una extraña sensación el estar viendo esto. Sentía coraje, enojo, pero también alivio, y tristeza… No esperaba que realmente Bruce les hiciera un video con un mensaje como ese; no sonaba a algo que haría… Pero ahí estaba, hablándoles de frente desde el más allá, como casi nunca lo vieron hacerlo en vida. De seguro era más sencillo hacerlo frente a una cámara que frente a la persona.

- Ahora, luego de esto, creo que debemos de pasar al grano. – El Bruce de la pantalla cruzó sus dedos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó un poco al frente. – Como saben, el verdadero motivo de este video es expresar mi última voluntad, más específicamente en la repartición de mis posesiones más valiosas. Lo primero que debo decidir es sobre mis acciones activas en Wayne Enterprises, empresa que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones… Y deseo que siga así.

Ese último comentario pareció tomarlos con cierta sorpresa. Bruce extendió su mano hacia un lado y tomó una hoja en la que parecía tener anotadas algunas cifras.

- Actualmente poseo a mi nombre el cincuenta y cinco por ciento del total de las acciones de las Empresas, que al día de hoy suman alrededor de doscientos mil millones de dólares. De este monto, es mi voluntad que el sesenta por ciento, que corresponderían al treinta y tres por ciento del total de las acciones de Wayne Enterprise, sean puestas a nombre de mi mayordomo, mi mejor amigo, y mi padre adoptivo no oficial… Alfred Pennyworth.

El rostro de Alfred, que se había mantenido sereno durante prácticamente todo el día, pareció perder poco a poco su calma. Sus labios se separaron un poco, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Esa noticia pareció alegrar a todos. Barbara extendió su mano para tomar la de Alfred con fuerza entre sus dedos, y regalarle una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Todos sabían que el dinero jamás había sido importante para Alfred, y posiblemente le daba igual el hecho de que ese porcentaje que Bruce le acababa de dejar equivalía a alrededor de ciento veinte mil millones de dólares. Lo que realmente de seguro lo llenaba de júbilo por dentro, tanto que no era capaz de expresarlo de una forma más tangible, era que Bruce haya hecho tal acto, pensando especialmente en él… Como una muestra del gran aprecio y cariño que le tenía.

Bruce miraba fijamente a la cámara con una amplia sonrisa, como si lo estuviera viendo a él directamente.

- Me parece que será más que suficiente para que puedas vivir cómodamente por el resto de tu vida, viejo amigo. No lo gastes todo en trajes y té, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te sugiero que empieces por tomarte las vacaciones que no te has tomado en cuarenta años.

El tono despreocupado y jovial de Bruce, terminó por sacarle a Alfred una amplia sonrisa. El mayordomo bajó un poco su mirada, al parecer intentando digerir todo aquello. Bruce volvió a tomar la misma hoja de papel y prosiguió.

- El cuarenta por ciento restante de mis acciones, que correspondería al veintidós por cierto del total de la Empresa, deseo se divida en cuatro partes iguales, y se reparta entre ustedes: Dick, Barbara, Tim y Jason. – Los tres nombrados que estaban presentes se voltearon al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos hacia la pantalla. – No es mucho, pero creo que no les caerá mal, y que sabrán darle un buen uso.

¿Les acababa de dejar a ellos cuatro más del veinte por ciento de su empresa? Eso era… Mucho dinero. No les parecía extraño que le dejara más a Alfred, de hecho no les hubiera sorprendido que le dejara todo a él. Pero ese último acto hacia ellos no lo esperaban. Eso significaba prácticamente que había dejado toda su fortuna en ellos cinco.

Bruce no les dio mucho tiempo de pensar más al respecto, pues prosiguió hablando.

- Una vez finiquitado el tema de las acciones de las Empresas, quiero pasar a otro tema. Tengo otras posesiones externas a los activos de Wayne Enterprises, que deseo repartir de forma específica entre cada uno de ustedes. Alfred. – Aún no se recuperaba de la impresión inicial, cuando Alfred fue obligado a alzar de nuevo su mirada hacia la pantalla, para encontrarse con la mirada serena de Bruce. – Tú y tu familia han dedicado casi toda su vida a cuidar de esta mansión. Has estado en ella más tiempo que yo, y la conoces mejor. La casa, sus muebles, y todo lo que hay en ella, es todo tuyo.

Eso pareció ser demasiado para Alfred. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y sus labios temblaban ligeramente; al parecer sólo su propio orgullo inglés era el que le impedía llorar en esos momentos. Bruce en la pantalla le volvió a sonreír.

- Cuídala Alfred. Hay muchos recuerdos en estas paredes. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

- Lo haré, amo Bruce. – Salió de sus labios de pronto, como si hubiera olvidado por unos momentos que estaba hablando con una grabación.

- Barbara. – Pronunció entonces de golpe, llamando la atención de la chica pelirroja, que se volteó sobresaltada hacia él. – Eres una de las mujeres más inteligentes y fuertes que conozco. No importa que obstáculo se te ha presentado, siempre has encontrado como salir adelante. Siempre te he admirado por eso. Me has ayudado mucho como cabeza de las Fundaciones a nombre de mis padres, y en mis proyectos para la restauración y preservación del legado histórico de Gótica. Por ello, si algo me pasa, he dado instrucciones para convertirte en la represéntate de todas las fundaciones, que ya de antemano eran prácticamente tuyas. Igualmente, todos los edificios históricos que adquirimos para su preservación, serán puestos a tu nombre, para que dispongas de ellos como lo desees. Eso incluye la antigua Torre del Reloj de mi bisabuelo. – La sonrisa astuta en los labios de Bruce hizo que Barbara también sonriera. Era obvio que había entendido claramente el mensaje oculto en dichas palabras. – Sé que siempre tuviste deseos de restaurarla. Ahora es toda tuya, puedes hacer lo que desees con ella.

- Eres un idiota, Bruce. – Murmuró entre un par de risillas, juntando sus manos frente a su rostro. De nuevo un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Tim. – Oyeron que pronunciaba Bruce sin espera. El chico no alzó por completo su mirada a la televisión. No parecía esperar que le dijera algo en especial. – Lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado poder estar más tiempo contigo, y haberte dado más de mí. Fuiste el tercero de mis hijos adoptivos, y me gustaría decir que no cometí errores contigo… Pero sería mentira. Llegaste a mí en un momento en el que yo ya no deseaba tener más contacto con la gente, en el que me parecía que todo lo que entraba en contacto conmigo terminaba sufriendo por mis acciones… Pero tú me diste algo, más de lo que yo te di a ti. Me diste… Esperanza, Tim. Pude verte crecer de un pequeño niño a un verdadero hombre. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y sé que éste es apenas el inicio de tu camino, un camino en el que podrás hacer todo lo que tú desees. He creado un fondo universitario especialmente a tu nombre. Podrás disponer de ese dinero en cuanto cumplas dieciocho, y podrás hacer con él lo que desees. Pero espero que tomes la decisión correcta. Tú y yo siempre compartimos nuestro gusto por la tecnología avanzada, y espero que te esfuerces por desarrollar esas habilidades. He hablado con Lucius, para que puedas entrar como pasante bajo su tutela. Claro, si así lo deseas. Podrás aprender mucho de él si se lo permites.

Tim no pudo responder nada. Igual, ¿a quién le respondería?, era sólo una grabación. Aún así, se veía que sus hombros temblaban un poco, y sus manos apretaban la tela de su pantalón.

Bruce suspiró un poco en la televisión. Su expresión jovial y despreocupada, había desaparecido por completo, y parecía haber sido remplazada por una de aguda preocupación. Bajo su mirada hacia el escritorio, como si fuera incapaz de ver directo a la cámara.

- Jason. – Pronunció en voz baja con algo de pesar. – Sé muy bien que posiblemente ni siquiera estés viendo este video. Igualmente, sé que no vas a recibir de buena manera nada que quiera darte, ni las acciones de la empresa que pondré a tu nombre, ni ninguna otra cosa que quiera entregarte…

Dick y los otros se pusieron profundamente serios. En efecto, Jason no estaba ahí para oírlo, pero igualmente sus palabras parecían estarles llegando, aunque no fueran para ellos. Bruce guardó silencio por largo rato, y luego volvió a mirar a la cámara.

- Lo único que puedo darte, es lo que he intentado hacer todos estos años. Lo siento, Jason, lo siento enserio. Sé que nunca ha sido lo que esperas oír de mí... Sólo quisiera poder haber hecho de frente lo correcto, lo que hubiera hecho que al fin me perdonaras por lo que te hice. Pero no puedo, y nunca podré… Y lo siento de verdad. Y sólo me queda creer que ya que no esté, entonces… Seas capaz de hacerlo, y al fin hacer a un lado todo ese odio. Porque tal vez no me creas lo que te digo… Pero lo que más me duele no es lo que pasó… Sino el cómo regresaste luego de eso… Y el hecho de que yo te lo cause. Sólo espero que en verdad logres algún día olvidarlo, seguir adelante… Y encontrar la felicidad. Porque créeme lo que te digo, en la venganza no la encontrarás… Yo lo sé muy bien.

Y entonces hubo un profundo silencio, tanto en la habitación como en el video. Walter se veía muy confundido por esas últimas palabras, pues todo lo que Bruce acababa de decir no parecía tener el menor sentido para él, pero si lo tenía para los demás, y muchísimo. Bruce había reflejado un gran pesar y un gran dolor en lo que dijo, algo que en muy pocas ocasiones lo habían visto hacer. No pudieron evitar sentirse ligeramente conmovidos por esto, pero… ¿Qué opinaría el propio Jason de haberlo oído? Conociéndolo, hubiera sido todo lo contrario a la reacción de ellos, y más… Tal vez era mejor así.

- Por último, Dick.

Esa sola mención fue suficiente para hacer que Richard saliera del pequeño transe al que el discurso anterior lo había sumido, y poder mirar de nuevo directamente a la pantalla. Era cierto. Ya le había hablado a Alfred, a Barbara, a Tim, e incluso a Jason… Sólo faltaba él.

Usando como ejemplo lo que le había dicho a los demás, ¿qué era lo que podía decirle a él? ¿Qué asunto pendiente podría haber entre ellos?, ¿qué palabras faltaron de decirse? ¿Desconocía lo que Bruce pensaba de él?, ¿deseaba oírlo decir algo en especial? Estaba tan concentrado en esas preguntas, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Bruce empezó a hablar.

- Mi primer hijo adoptivo, mi primer compañero de juego en muchos años… Mi primer amigo real. – Bruce le sonría ampliamente. – Compartimos demasiadas cosas juntos, demasiados secretos, demasiadas aventuras. Fuiste la primera persona después de Alfred en quien pude confiar. Trajiste alegría a esta casa sumida en sombras. Creciste y te volviste cada vez más fuerte, hasta que pudiste valerte por ti mismo, sin que yo me interpusiera. A lo largo de los años, te has ganado más que mi cariño… Te has ganado mi respeto.

Dick parecía no creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bruce, diciéndole claramente todo eso, cosas que en su juventud soñaba siempre con escuchar, cosas que pensó que jamás podría ganarse. Una amplia sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y desvió con cuidado su mirada hacia otro lado. Barbara lo estaba viendo, y también le sonreía. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos, y luego se volvió de nuevo a la televisión.

- Te has convertido en un hombre excepcional, Dick. Tú representas lo mejor de mí, y también todo lo bueno que yo jamás fui. – Ese último comentario pareció confundirlo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? – Y es por eso que quiero darte mis más preciadas posesiones, la más importante herencia que puedo dejarte. Dick, quiero dejarte a ti… Mi más preciado legado.

Todos se voltearon de golpe a la pantalla al mismo tiempo, incluso Tim, que prácticamente se había quedado con la cabeza agacha, se volteó también en su dirección. El rostro de los cuatro estaba lleno de asombro. ¿Había dicho su más preciado _"legado"_? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Todos se lo preguntaban, pero al mismo tiempo todos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza… Como si Bruce hubiera predicho las reacciones que tendrían en esos momentos, guardó silencio dejándolos digerirlo, y luego continuó…

- Mis últimos regalos para ti son… Mi mejor computadora… Mi mejor automóvil… Mi mejor avión privado, mi mejor motocicleta, mis mejores juguetes… Y sobre todo, lo más importante… - Volvió a callar por un largo lapso de tiempo, mirando con seriedad hacia la cámara. – Mi mejor traje… Todo ello, es para ti. Sé que sabrás darle un buen uso a todo.

Barbara y Tim voltearon a ver a Dick, totalmente impresionados. Éste se encontraba sentado, prácticamente hecho piedra, mirando fijamente al televisor.

- _"No puede ser cierto…"_ – Pensaba repetidamente. Intentaba encontrar cualquier otra explicación, cualquier otra interpretación diferente a la que tenía en su cabeza en esos momentos… Pero no encontraba ninguna…

- Los detalles de la repartición del resto de mis posesiones, las tiene el señor Stwart, que se encargará de hacer lo debido.

- Oh, claro que sí, señor. – Exclamó con Walter con fuerza, dando con su mano derecha un saludo estilo militar, aunque obviamente el Bruce de la grabación no le respondió.

- Antes de terminar, quiero decirles algo que debí haberles dicho hace mucho tiempo. – Bruce volvió a cruzar sus dedos sobre el escritorio, y a inclinarse un poco hacia la cámara. – Mis padres murieron, el único hermano que llegue a tener murió tiempo después de nacer… Nunca tuve una esposa, o hijos propios. Aún así, al tenerlos a ustedes conmigo… Nunca sentí que me hiciera falta una familia… Y me temo que tendré que encargarles la misión de lograr que se mantengan así, unidos… Como una Familia. Ese es, mi último deseo.

La imagen se puso negra de pronto, y fue remplazada luego de un rato por el menú principal del reproductor. Todos se quedaron callados, aún mirando la pantalla sin poder reaccionar, como si esperaran que algo más apareciera, alguna última explicación. Pro no fue así; eso había sido todo. Walter pareció tomar la iniciativa y de inmediato se paró de su silla, caminando hacia el reproductor.

- Curioso, y emotivo. – Comentó divertido, para luego extraer el disco y guardarlo en su caja. – ¿Qué era eso de su mejor traje y todo lo demás?

Al principio nadie le respondió, casi como si no lo hubieran escuchado. Al final, Barbara tuvo la gentileza de decirle algo.

- Era algo… Entre Dick y Bruce. De seguro se refería a sus trajes de gala, ¿cierto Dick?

Él no dijo nada; en verdad parecía no estar escuchando…

* * *

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna luego de lo ocurrido. ¿Era por qué no había nada que decir? No, todo lo contrario. Había mucho qué decir, pero no en ese lugar, no en ese momento. Dick les dijo que guiaría al señor Stwart hasta la puerta, y que luego volvería al estudio, y entonces podrían hablar con más calma. Ninguno se opuso. Tim, Barbara y Alfred se quedaron en el mismo lugar para esperar que volviera. Sin embargo, no regreso al estudio como había prometido.

Luego de llevar al abogado hasta la salida, y luego de algunos comentarios y bromas que Dick no respondió del todo, el joven tomó una dirección totalmente diferente al sitio en que sus compañeros lo esperaban. Se encontró en el camino con un par de personas, que deseaban decirle algo, estrecharle la mano o darle un abrazo, pero él las pasó de lago, disculpándose con un simple _"lo siento"_ o un _"tengo prisa, enseguida vuelvo"_. En lo único que pensaba mientras caminaba apresurado por los laberinticos pasillos de la inmensa Mansión Wayne, era muy similar a lo que pensó cuando se enteró por primera vez de la muerte de Bruce: _"No puede ser cierto"_. Pero todo encajaba, o al menos casi todo. Estaba totalmente concentrado en esa sola idea, y no podía dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre él y ella. Necesitaba ir a ese lugar, necesitaba enormemente verificarlo…

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba bajando por ese viejo ascensor, con esa pequeña bombilla que seguía tintineando cada vez que se mecía hacia un lado; tantos millones de dólares y no era capaz de arreglar esa mísera bombilla. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, fue recibido por un espacio totalmente oscuro, húmedo, y muy silencioso, excepto por un sonido lejano de agua corriendo. A pesar de estar tan oscuro, no pareció tener problema en moverse por ese sitio; no era que mirara en la oscuridad, sino que simplemente ya conocía muy bien cada uno de esos rincones.

Al fondo, podía ver un pequeño resplandor blanco rectangular, que parecía llamarlo como un faro. Bajó por unas escaleras cortas, y entonces se paró justo frente a dicho resplandor. Era una pantalla, de gran tamaño, que brillaba únicamente de blanco, sin ninguna otra imagen en ella. Dick se paró con firmeza, dejando que la luz de la pantalla tocara su rostro y su atuendo. Su expresión era fría, carente de cualquier tipo emoción, muy diferente a cómo había estado todo ese día, en especial hace unos minutos atrás cuando veía el video de Bruce. Respiró lentamente un par de veces, y entonces empezó a hablar.

- Computadora, Actívate. – Pronunció con serenidad, aunque con algo de fuerza.

La pantalla cambió. Se apagó por un segundo, y luego volvió a encenderse. Se encontraba iluminada de azul, y en el centro apareció una delgada línea azul horizontal. Un pequeño círculo brilló justo encima de la pantalla, y de éste surgió una luz que cubrió precisamente la cara de Dick.

- _Procesando Reconocimiento Facial. _– Pronunció una voz electrónica, aparentemente simulando una voz femenina. La línea horizontal de la pantalla se movía y agitaba al ritmo de las palabras de que pronunciaba. La luz siguió cubriendo la cara de Dick por un rato, y luego desapareció. – _Indique Clave de Acceso para reconocimiento de voz._

- Ala Nocturna CX0012Y.

La línea de la pantalla desapareció, y en su lugar se mostró lo que parecía ser una barra de progreso, que se fue llenando poco a poco, y cuando llegó al final la misma línea volvió a aparecer, al igual que la misma voz electrónica. Pero ahora, dos pantallas más se habían encendido, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda de la original. La de la derecha tenía varios enunciados y datos escritos con letras verdes. En la de la izquierda, había un extraño símbolo similar a un ave azul con sus alas extendidas.

- _Usuario reconocido. Richard Grayson - Nightwing A03. Nivel de Acceso Alto._

Hasta ahí todo se veía normal. El mismo procedimiento, las mismas respuestas, la misma información plasmada. Pero entonces, algo más surgió, algo que era diferente a otras ocasiones. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la voz volvió a hablar.

- _Existe una Actualización Preasignada para este Usuario. ¿Desea ejecutarla en estos momentos?_

¿Una Actualización Preasignada?, ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso? Eso no había pasado antes. ¿Era eso prueba de lo que creía?, ¿de lo que había ido a comprobar? No, no podía ser. Tal vez era otra cosa, algún otro tipo de mensaje quizás… La computadora volvió a repetir lo mismo.

- _Existe una Actualización Preasignada para este Usuario. ¿Desea ejecutarla en estos momentos?_

- Sí. – Respondió rápidamente en esa ocasión.

- _Indique por favor comando secreto para Ejecución de Actualización._

¿Comando secreto? Se volvió hacia un lado, buscando entre la oscuridad cuál podría ser ese comando que pedía. Tardó cerca de un minuto, en el que estuvo reconsiderando una gran cantidad de posibilidades en su cabeza. Pero al final, optó por una. Si ese era el comando que la computadora esperaba, si ese era el comando que funcionaría… Entonces no habría más duda. Se giró de nuevo hacia la pantalla, la miró con seriedad, y entonces pronunció el comando.

- Mi Mejor Traje…

La línea volvió a desaparecer de la pantalla principal, siendo remplazada de nuevo por la barra de progreso. La barra empezó a llenarse, pero esta vez se tardó mucho más. O al menos esa impresión le dio; posiblemente sólo era la inquietud o la ansiedad lo que lo hacía creer eso. La barra llegó a su fin, y se quedó así, paralizada, como si la imagen se hubiera trabado. Pero entonces, de la nada, las tres pantallas se apagaron, dejándolo en completa y absoluta oscuridad.

La voz electrónica se escuchó entre las sombras.

- _Actualización de Usuario Realizada._ – Las tres pantallas se volvieron a encender. En la del centro estaba la línea que reaccionaba a la voz de la máquina. En la de derecha, surgieron más datos, al igual que diferentes imágenes. Pero en la pantalla izquierda, ya no estaba el mismo símbolo azul de antes, sino uno oscuro… Similar a un murciélago. – _Richard Grayson - Batman A03. Nivel de Acceso Máximo._

Alrededor de cinco pantallas más se encendieron, cada una con un contenido diferente. Expedientes, artículos, perfiles, mapas, todo eso se mostraba uno después del otro. Reflectores de luz en la parte superior también se encendieron, al igual que pequeñas luces en el piso, incluso bajo sus pies. El lugar en el que Dick estaba, era una cueva… Una profunda y oscura cueva, que estaba siendo poco a poco alumbrada por las diferentes luces que se iban prendiendo, aunque aún a lo lejos dejaban que las sombras siguieran cubriéndolo todo. El sonido de agua corriendo surgía de una cascada que caía al frente hacia un río de subsuelo que corría a varios metros más profundo.

Unas luces en especial se encendieron de lado derecho, revelando varias vitrinas de cristal que guardaban en el interior maniquís, cada uno vestido con un singular traje, que posiblemente muchos confundirían con disfraces, de colores negros, rojos, morados, amarillos… Del lado izquierdo, sobre una plataforma que giraba levemente, se mostró lo que parecía ser un extraño vehículo de color negro, con un frente alargado, y más allá, en una plataforma parecida, otro vehículo de similar diseño, aunque de apariencia más extraña y no tan reconocible… ¿Podría ser acaso un tipo de avión?

Por último, a las espaldas de Dick, se escuchó un sonido mecánico, e inmediatamente después una plataforma empezó a alzarse, como si se tratara de un elevador. Dick se giró lentamente hacía dicha plataforma, justo cuando terminó de elevarse. Era similar a una caja parada descubierta de la parte frontal… Como un ataúd parado, pero en su interior guardaba otro traje más: uno oscuro, compuesto principalmente de negro y gris opaco. No parecía hecho de tela, sino de otro material, más grueso, más resistente… Tenía una capucha de color negro que cubría por completo el rostro, a excepción de los ojos y el área de la boca y el mentón, y que de la parte superior se extendían dos picos similares a cuernos u orejas. La capucha estaba unida a una larga capa negra que caía hacia atrás, y llegaba hasta la altura de las pantorrillas del traje.

Lo más distintivo, era tal vez lo que estaba plasmado en el pecho: el mismo símbolo negro en forma de murciélago, el mismo que se mostraba en esos momentos en las pantallas a sus espaldas. Ese era su mejor traje…

- _Bienvenido a Casa._ – Escuchó que la voz electrónica de la computadora le hablaba, pero él estaba demasiado impresionado como para hacerle caso…

- Esto tiene que ser una Broma…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 02: MI MEJOR TRAJE**


	3. Cap 03 Hidra de Lerna

Batman Family: Legacy

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 03  
Hidra de Lerna _**

**Viernes, 26 de noviembre de 1993**

Tenía algo de frío. Siempre se había sentido muy cómodo en su traje de acróbata, sin importar cómo estuviera el clima. Pero esa noche, tenía frío. La chaqueta que uno de los policías le había prestado no parecía estarle ayudando mucho. Era como si la sensación helada no proviniera del ambiente, sino de adentro de él… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado exactamente en esa banca de madera? Escuchaba a lo lejos el tic tac de un reloj, pero no sabía con claridad dónde estaba, y aunque no fuera así, no sabía a qué horas había llegado, así que no le serviría de mucho. Bien podría ya haber pasado horas o sólo unos minutos ahí, mirando fijamente sus pies, que estaban sólo cubiertos con la misma tela de los pantalones blancos de su traje.

Todo estaba muy silencioso para ser una jefatura de policía. Uno esperaría ver policías yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, con tazas de café, expedientes, llevando esposado a algún sospechoso, aunque fueran más de las diez de la noche. Pero todo estaba muy callado, como si fuera la única persona en todo el edificio. De pronto, una puerta a varios metros de él por el pasillo se abrió, el primer rastro de vida que captaba en largo tiempo. Un hombre de anteojos y gabardina beige salió por ella. Lo conocía, estaba entre el público durante la presentación, y luego lo había llevado personalmente en su vehículo hasta ese lugar. El hombre lo volteó a ver por unos momentos, y pudo notar que soltaba un pequeño suspiro, que tal vez intentó disimular.

Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que perfectos extraños sintieran lástima por él; la sola idea le revolvía el estómago. ¿Por qué alguien sentiría lástima por él? ¿Por qué sus padres acababan de morir frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada que lo evitara?, ¿por qué también debería de estar muerto al igual que ellos pero por mero azar del destino no fue así?, ¿por qué sabía a la perfección quién era el culpable, y posiblemente todos lo sabían también, pero nadie hacía ni tenía de seguro pensado hacer algo contra esa persona? Sí, tal vez esos eran motivos suficientes para sentir lástima por él. Pero la lástima no le iba a servir de nada...

- Comisionado, Comisionado Gordon. – Escuchó que otra voz por el pasillo pronunciaba con fuerza.

El niño se giró de nuevo lentamente en esa dirección. El hombre de gabardina que había salido por la puerta también se volteó para ver a la persona que se acercaba apresurado hacia él. Era un hombre muy joven, alto, de cabellos negros, bien peinado, vistiendo un traje negro y corbata roja, y en su brazo derecho cargaba un abrigo gris.

- Joven Wayne. – Pronunció el hombre de anteojos, y entonces ambos se estrecharon la mano con fuerza. Los dos tenían por igual una expresión seria y llena de incertidumbre en sus rostros. – Es una verdadera tragedia lo que pasó.

- Ni que lo diga. – Le respondió el joven, y entonces volteó a verlo unos segundos.

Otra persona que al parecer iba a sentir lástima por él. Y lo peor, ahora era alguien rico e importante, lo que lo hacía incluso un poco menos agradable. Sabía quién era esa persona. Bruce Wayne, el joven millonario cuya empresa había contratado al circo para su evento de recaudación. Justo antes de empezar la presentación, se le iluminó entre el público para que todos lo miraran y aplaudieran. Podría enojarse con él, pensar que fue por aceptar esa presentación que todo esto pasó, pero sería una mentira. Los problemas que causaron todo esto no tenían que ver con ese hombre, sino que provenían, por lo que podía entender, de asuntos mucho más previos.

Bruce Wayne siguió hablando con el comisionado, mientras el chico fingía no escucharlos desde su posición.

- Comisionado, sé que no me puede darme ningún detalle específico, pero mi empresa fue quien organizó este evento, y me siento responsable. Dígame la verdad, ¿fue un accidente?

- Usted mismo lo dijo, Señor Wayne. No le puedo decir nada sobre una investigación abierta, pero… - El hombre de anteojos calló unos momentos, volteó a ver al niño por encima de su hombro, como asegurándose de que estuvieran a la distancia adecuada para que no los escuchara, y entonces le susurró en voz baja su respuesta. – Extraoficialmente… Yo no lo creo.

Por supuesto que no había sido un accidente. Todos en el circo sabían que no lo había sido, pero tal vez ninguno lo diría, ni siquiera el dueño que había sido a quien habían amenazado directamente, ni por la culpa de que hayan sido sus padres los que tuvieron que pagar el precio. ¿Podía culparlos?, ¿podía molestarse con ellos? Habían sido su familia por muchos años. Ellos también tenían hijos o padres que debían proteger. Cualquiera podría haber sido el objetivo… Simplemente les tocó la mala suerte de ser los elegidos.

No podía culpar ni a Bruce Wayne, ni a la gente del circo, ni a la policía. Sólo había un culpable de todo eso… Sólo había alguien que debía pagar.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico? – Preguntó el señor Wayne, mirándolo sentado en la banca. La escena pareció traerle muchos recuerdos.

- No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que lo trajimos.

- ¿Tiene algún otro familiar?

- Le preguntamos al resto de la gente del circo, pero dicen que no, nadie conocido. Me temo que está solo.

Bruce guardó silencio y volvió a mirar al chico. Sí, en verdad todo eso le traía muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de un niño, en una situación bastante similar, sentado en una banca muy parecida a esa… O incluso podría haber sido la misma. Solo, simplemente esperando a ver qué pasaría a continuación.

- Yo sé lo que eso se siente... ¿Qué pasará con él?

- Por lo pronto, servicios sociales se harán cargo. No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

- Entiendo.

Tal vez era la gran empatía que el chico le causaba, o el hecho de haber sido testigo de primera fila de lo sucedido, pero simplemente no se podía quedar con un _"no hay nada más que podamos hacer"_.

Siguió hablando con el Comisionado un rato más, aunque el chico ya no logró escuchar con claridad el resto de la conversación. Se despidieron con otro apretón de manos, y pareciera que el señor Wayne se retiraría, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia la banca de madera, y de repente se sentó a su lado. Él no lo volteó a ver. En cuanto notó que se acercaba, volteó a ver de nuevo sus pies, y aún cuando se sentó, no alzó su mirada ni un centímetro.

- Hola. Te llamas Richard, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con amabilidad el hombre de traje. – Soy Bruce Wayne...

- Sé quién es. – Respondió rápidamente.

- Claro. – Rió apenado, y luego fue seguido por un silencio incómodo. – ¿Te gustaría cenar algo?

El chico volteó a verlo lentamente de reojo, con algo de desconfianza.

* * *

**Lunes, 13 de diciembre de 1993**

Le tomó unos tres días encontrar la forma de escaparse del orfelinato al que lo llevaron, y uno para ejecutar dicha forma. De ahí en adelante, necesitó de dos semanas de mucho esfuerzo, trabajo, peligro, y principalmente suerte, para obtener un nombre, Anthony Zucco, un lugar, los muelles del este, una fecha, el 13 de diciembre en la noche, y un arma… Una parte de él no esperaba llegar tan lejos. Pensaba que no podría escaparse de ese lugar, pero fue mucho más sencillo de lo que se esperaba. Pensaba que lo estarían buscando, lo encontrarían y llevarían de regreso, pero hasta ese día no había pasado. Lo más difícil de seguro iba a ser descubrir el nombre del responsable, y en donde encontrarlo. Pero lo cierto era que todos sabían quién era y en dónde estaba… Pero nadie hacía nada al respecto. Y por último, siendo un niño de sólo ocho años, de seguro nadie le proporcionaría un arma por las buenas, ¿verdad? Error, eso había sido lo más sencillo de toda su travesía.

Fuera como fuera, el destino parecía estar a su favor para obtener lo que deseaba: justicia. Sin embargo, algo quedó muy claro luego de todos esos días en las calles: Ciudad Gótica era un verdadero asco. Maldecía el momento en que el circo decidió ir a ese lugar. Todo hubiera salido bien, si nunca hubieran puesto un pie en ese sitio. Sus padres estaban muertos, y eso sólo parecía ser la punta del iceberg de lo que esa ciudad escondía. Sólo haría lo que tenía que hacer, y luego se iría para siempre de esa asquerosa ciudad. ¿A dónde?, no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que no tenía deseos de volver al _Haly's Circus_, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí.

Estuvo en el muelle desde antes de que anocheciera, oculto entre las cajas, con el frío metal de la pistola contra su cuerpo, oculta en su chamarra roja. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro, cinco horas… Antes de que al fin el barco apareciera entre las sombras, y sin hacer el menor ruido. Sus sentidos se agudizaron en cuanto vio anclar la enorme figura. Varias personas empezaban a moverse, pero no la que esperaba con tantas ansias. Esa llegó unos quince minutos después, a bordo de un hermoso auto azul brillante. En cuanto se bajó, lo reconoció: alto, fornido, con cabello corto, totalmente relamido y peinado hacia atrás, con una cara gruesa llena de arrugas, hombros anchos y manos gruesas. Vestía un traje azul con un abrigo negro. Salió del auto acompañado de un par de hombres, claramente armados. Se cerró el abrigo aparentemente inspirado por el frío, y luego encendió un cigarrillo. Luego subió al barco, saludando de forma jovial y normal, como si fuera cualquier persona…

Si tenía alguna duda de hacerlo, se le había esfumado en cuanto lo vio llegar. Sacó el arma de su chamarra, y se movió sigilosamente hacia el barco. Había logrado escapar, había logrado encontrar al hombre, obtenido el arma, subir y pasar desapercibido al barco, logró acercarse hasta estar frente a la puerta de su oficina… Pero hasta ahí llegó.

Dos hombres lo tomaron por sorpresa desde atrás, lo desarmaron y tiraron al suelo. Gritó, pataleó y luchó como le fue posible, pero no sirvió de nada. En menos de un minuto estaba amarrado, amordazado, vendado de los ojos, y tirado en el piso de la cubierta. Sabía que era la cubierta, ya que el aire frío del exterior lo abrazaba, haciéndolo temblar. Pasó largo tiempo en el que no supo qué pasaba.

De repente, un hombre lo tomó, lo sentó en el piso, lo pegó contra un mástil y le quitó la venda de los ojos y de la boca. Su mirada tardó un poco en aclararse, pero cuando lo hizo, frente a él se presentó la horrible imagen de ese hombre. Estaba parado con firmeza, sujetando su cigarrillo entre sus dedos, y mirándolo hacia abajo con una sonrisa de prepotencia. Anthony Zucco, uno de los tantos delincuentes de esa ciudad, el hombre que había ido a hablar con el señor Haly días antes de la presentación, el hombre detrás del _"accidente"_ de sus padres. Esa misma noche estaba recibiendo un contrabando transportado por ese mismo barco, y había ido a supervisar todo él mismo. Pensaba que esa sería su oportunidad, pero había fallado estando ya tan cerca.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Murmuró divertido, justo después de dejar salir una densa nube de humo por su boca. Uno de sus hombres le extendió la pistola que le habían quitado al sorprenderlo. Zucco la tomó, y la examinó con curiosidad. – Linda arma, ¿la traía consigo? Éste es el problema de nuestra sociedad actual, chicos. Cuando un niño puede tener una de éstas sin que nadie lo cuestione, es señal de que estamos peor de lo que pensamos.

Todos los aduladores de sus hombres rieron divertidos ante su comentario. Dick lo miraba fijamente con enojo. Si había algo malo en la sociedad, eran los sujetos como ese, hombres de poder y dinero haciendo lo que les daba la gana, con quién les daba la gana.

Zucco quitó su atención de la pistola y se volteó de nuevo hacia él. Una señal de sorpresa surgió en sus ojos, y entonces se puso de cuclillas frente a él para ver su rostro con más claridad.

- Espera, yo te conozco. Eres el enano de ese trío de acróbatas, ¿no? – Soltó al aire una aguda y sonora risa. – No sabía que habías… Sobrevivido. Supongo que esta pistola era para mí, ¿o no?

- Mataste a mis padres… - Soltó el chico sin apartar su mirada de él.

- Oh vamos, no me vengas con ese viejo cliché, niño.

Zucco extendió su mano hacia él. Dick intentó voltear su rostro hacia otro lado, pero él lo tomó con fuerza entre sus dedos e hizo que se volteara hacia él, lastimándolo un poco.

- Deberías primeramente agradecer que pudiste salir con vida de eso. Muy diferente a como saldrás de esto otro. – Lo soltó, empujándolo un poco contra el mástil, y volviéndose a parar. – Llévenselo abajo, y luego sigan descargando. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo con este mocoso.

Zucco se dispuso a irse, y dos hombres siguieron sus instrucciones, alzando al chico uno de cada lado, y obligándolo a caminar en dirección a la bodega. Dick ya no podía pensar en nada más. Lo había intentado, y había fallado, así de sencillo. ¿Realmente pensó que podría haberlo logrado?, ¿simplemente entrar caminando a ese barco, apuntar a ese hombre con esa pistola y dispararle? Tal vez en el fondo lo que quería era que lo atraparan, que lo mataran intentando vengar a sus padres, y poder estar con ellos… Y así sería al parecer.

De repente, se empezaron a escuchar varios gritos a lo lejos. Los dos hombres que lo llevaban se detuvieron, y se pusieron el alerta al oírlos. Pero entonces se escucharon disparos, lo que los hizo sacar sus armas, y olvidarse de él por unos momentos. Zucco también lo había percibido, y también sacó su propia arma, tomándola con dos manos.

Un hombre con el rostro lleno de miedo se acercó corriendo desde el otro lado del barco, agitando sus brazos y gritando.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Le gritó Zucco, exigiendo una respuesta.

- ¡Es el Murciélago!, ¡el Murciélago! – Fue lo único que el hombre gritaba, y luego se tropezó, cayendo de narices al suelo de madera.

¿Había dicho Murciélago? ¿A qué se referían? Él no tenía idea, pero al parecer todos los demás sí, incluidos los dos hombres que lo llevaban, que prácticamente se olvidaron de él, y empezaron a empuñar sus armas en todas direcciones, aparentemente muy nerviosos.

- ¡¿Enserio es él?! – Cuestionó uno de ellos casi con miedo. – Creí que era sólo un mito.

- ¡Cállense ustedes dos! – Les gritó su jefe con molestia. – Sólo es un loco disfrazado…

Los gritos de los hombres a los lejos continuaron uno después de otro. Algunos hombres salían volando por los aires, uno cayó a unos cuantos metros de Dick. Una sombra se movía por el nivel superior de la cubierta. Sólo era alumbrado unos instantes por el fulgor que surgía de las armas de los maleantes, y luego volvía a desaparecer. Zucco y el resto de sus hombres empezaron a disparar en esa dirección, sin importarles si le daban a él o tal vez a alguno de sus compañeros. Algo golpeó las manos de los secuaces de Zucco. No pudo ver al principio que fue, sólo que retrocedían y tomaban sus muñecas con dolor, soltando sus pistolas. Dick miró una de las armas tiradas y pensó en lanzarse hacia ella y tomarla. Entonces notó otro objeto a su lado, posiblemente lo que los había golpeado: era un extraño objeto de metal, alargado, plano y oscuro, con forma de… ¿Murciélago?

Algo se posó sobre ellos. Una enorme figura negra se elevó en el aire, alzando sus alas como un enorme monstruo. Los maleantes lo vieron aterrorizados, y antes de que pudieran siquiera correr, esa enorme criatura se les lanzó encima. Dick cerró sus ojos asustado. Sólo escuchaba los gritos, los golpes, y luego absoluto silencio. Dudó por unos momentos, pero al final agarró valor para abrir de nuevo los ojos y ver qué había pasado. Miró a su alrededor y sólo vio hombres tirados, totalmente inconscientes, o paralizados del miedo.

El único que seguía de pie era Zucco, que estaba a la mitad de la cubierta, sujetando su arma con sus manos temblorosas, apuntando en todas direcciones, intentando divisar a su extraño atacante. Un ruido lejano lo exaltó y empezó a disparar sin ningún control a todos lados. Dick se tiró al suelo, para evitar que cualquier bala perdida lo tocara.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡ni se te ocurra tocarme! – Gritaba con fuerza, hasta que sus balas se acabaron. Siguió presionando el gatillo unas cinco veces más, antes de tirarla al fin al suelo y empezar a retroceder asustado. – ¡Te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada!

- Lo mismo digo. – Se escuchó que una voz profunda y clara pronunciaba justo detrás de él, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. La enorme figura oscura con ojos penetrantes y brillantes estaba parada a sus espaldas...

- ¡Ah! – Gritó el mafioso aterrado, girándose hacia él.

Dick sólo pudo ver como ese ser se le lanzaba encima, envolviéndolo con su oscuridad, como si lo devorara con ella. Pero lo siguiente que vio fue como el hombre se deslizaba por el suelo, hasta quedar boca arriba a unos metros de él, golpeado y desmayado.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Dick estaba confundido, y asustado. Alzó su mirada lentamente hacia ese ser, sin poder mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo del cuello para abajo. Esa misma criatura estaba parada delante de él, cubierto en oscuridad. Parecía ser un hombre, o algo más, alto, que lo miraba fijamente. Dick cayó de sentón al piso y empezó a retroceder asustado, intentando alejarse de él.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!, ¡no me hagas daño!

No pareció tener la intención de acercarse. Sólo se quedó parado, viéndolo fijamente en silencio. Algo más pareció captar su atención de pronto. Un hombre a lo lejos se había parado, y en su mano sujetaba algo que terminó por lanzar en su dirección con fuerza. Antes de que dicho objeto se acercara a ellos, el extraño ser se lanzó contra Dick como un animal salvaje a su presa.

- ¡No!, ¡Suéltame!

Él sólo sintió cómo lo tomaba con fuerza con sus brazos, y entonces salían literalmente volando del barco. ¿Estaba volando? No era posible. Volteó a ver hacia el barco, un instante antes de que el objeto que habían lanzado explotara en el aire...

Luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no habían salido volando en sí. Quien quiera que fuera esa persona, había lanzado algo parecido a un gancho hacia uno de los edificios del muelle, unido a un cable que luego los había jalado a ambos con rapidez para alejarlos del barco. ¿Acaso había intentado salvarlo? Descendieron detrás de algunas cajas, y una vez en tierra firme el extraño lo soltó y dejó caer al piso. Dick se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó lo más que pudo para hacer distancia entre ellos. De nuevo estaba oculto entre las sombras, y lo único que podía notar era su silueta oscura.

- ¿Qué hacías en ese barco? – Le cuestionó sin rodeos, con la misma voz profunda, casi aterradora que había oído en el barco. No parecía una voz real. Se oía algo distorsionada y exagerada.

Dick no sabía qué hacer. No entendía aún si estaba hablando con una persona… O con algún tipo de monstruo.

- Yo… Yo… - Balbuceó nervioso. – Estaba... ¡Fui a hacer lo que tenía que hacer! Uno de esos hombres hombre mató a mis padres, y...

- ¿Y pensaste que matarlo a él cambiaría en algo eso?

- No... ¡Pero mis padres merecen justicia!

- Y la tendrán, pero no la justicia que estás buscando.

La manera fría y sin el menor rastro de sentimiento con la que hablaba, le causaba un gran enojo. Lo decía todo como si fuera cualquier cosa, o algo sin importancia. Estaba hablando de sus padres, de su asesino… Esto pareció darle más valor. Apretó sus puños y dio un paso hacia él con más decisión.

- ¡¿Y qué justicia tendrán entonces?! ¿Mandarlo a la cárcel? Ese sujeto pagará lo que sea para salir y volver a hacerle lo mismo a otra familia. ¡Eso no es justicia!

- ¿Y crees que haberle disparado hubiera sido en algo diferente?

- Al menos estaría muerto.

- Y sus hombres te hubieran matado a ti luego de eso. ¿Qué habrías ganado realmente?

- Eso lo sé, ¡y no me importa! No me convencerás de lo contrario. Tal vez fallé ahora, pero lo volveré a intentar, una y otra vez.

Y luego hubo silencio, un profundo y aterrador silencio. ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿o qué le diría? De pronto, empezó a escuchar pasos acercándose, saliendo de las sombras. La escasa luz de la luna empezó a iluminarlo, y de un segundo a otro su verdadera forma se presentó ante él, y no por eso le pareció menos impactante.

- ¿Incluso si me pongo en tu camino? – Lo cuestionó con dureza.

No era una criatura, en verdad era un hombre… O eso le parecía. Era alto, fornido, de hombros y brazos anchos. Vestía una larga capa negra que ondeaba con el aire, unida a una máscara que cubría por completo su cabeza, a excepción de su boca y mentón. La capucha tenía dos puntas que sobresalían de la parte superior, como cuernos. Vestía además un extraño traje gris oscuro, que no parecía estar hecho de tela, como una armadura, pero tampoco parecía de acero; era más como un extraño traje militar. Usaba también botas y guantes negros. Lo más destacado, era lo que tenía en el pecho: un escudo negro en forma de murciélago, una forma muy parecida al objeto que golpeó a los maleantes en el barco.

- ¿Qué demonios eres tú…? – Preguntó el chico confundido. Realmente era una imagen confusa para él.

A lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de los autos patrullas acercándose.

- La policía viene en camino. – Escuchó que el hombre disfrazado le decía. – Zucco y sus hombres están inconscientes. ¿Crees que podrías llegar hasta el barco y hasta él pasando sobre mí antes de que la policía lo tome en custodia?

¿Qué era eso?, ¿algún tipo de reto? Si lo retaba a pelear, era claro que no podría derrotar a un hombre tan grande. Pero si sólo decía que pasara sobre él, eso sí podría hacerlo. Rápidamente corrió hacia un lado para sacarle la vuelta, y ese extraño lo siguió en su movimiento. Dick empezó a saltar entre las cajas; estaba confiado de que la agilidad que había adquirido de su entrenamiento como acróbata le serviría para evitar a ese sujeto. Pero al parecer, él también tenía sus propias habilidades.

En un parpadeo, apareció de pronto encima de él, parado justo en la próxima caja en la que estaba por pararse, cortándole el paso mientras la luna a sus espaldas enmarcaba su silueta oscura. Dick pensó rápido. Saltó hacia otras cajas, moviéndose como un gato acorralado. Sin embargo, justo cuando puso un pie en una de esas cajas, ésta pareció explotar. Él había puesto algo en ella, era lo más seguro. Salió volando al aire, y hubiera caído al piso, sino fuera porque él lo tomó y evitó su caída.

Descendieron de nuevo a tierra firme, y entonces él lo soltó al piso, cayendo de sentón a éste. Estaban justo en dónde habían empezado, sin ninguna clase de progreso. Dick estaba acorralado, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. Sabía que no podía ganarle peleando, pero no podía quedarse sin intentarlo. Se paró y empezó a lanzarle golpe tras golpe como le era posible. Su padre le había enseñado algo de defensa personal, pero parecía ser inútil en esos momentos. Su objetivo se movía sin el menor problema de un lado a otro para esquivarlo; era obvio que no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza para él.

- Hace falta más que rabia y un arma para crear justicia. – Murmuró mientras lo toma de su muñeca luego de esquivar uno de sus golpes, y luego lo lanzaba hacia atrás contra unas cajas. – Eso sólo te traerá venganza, y la venganza nunca te dará la satisfacción que crees.

La espalda de Dick chocó contra la caja y luego cayó bocabajo al piso, raspándose la barbilla.

- ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! – Le gritó con desesperación, y lágrimas en los ojos, estando aún en el piso.

- Lo sé mucho mejor que tú…

¿Qué había dicho? Levantó su mirada como pudo hacia él, pero había desaparecido. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a todas direcciones, esperando verlo en algún lado, pero no estaba. Se había ido. En un segundo estaba ahí, y al siguiente ya no… Parecía casi magia. ¿Sería posible que no fuera humano?, ¿que fuera tal vez realmente una especie de espíritu?

Las patrullas ya estaban en el muelle, y escuchaba como los policías empezaban a moverse y a subir al barco. Tenía que irse antes de que pensaran que había algún buen motivo para arrestarlo. De pronto, divisó algo que se había quedado en el piso, justo en el mismo lugar en el que aquel extraño personaje estaba de pie la última vez que lo vio. Se acercó a ese sitio con cuidado, y lo levantó. Era un pedazo de papel, pequeño de forma rectangular, con un número escrito en él:

_14-0682_

¿Qué era eso? ¿Él lo había dejado ahí para él? Sintió que los policías se acercaban, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse a pensar en ello. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

* * *

**Sábado, 18 de diciembre de 1993**

Zucco y sus hombres entraron a la cárcel esa misma noche, y ya no había forma de alcanzarlos, no hasta que salieran. A pesar de lo que había dicho, que lo intentaría una y otra vez sin importar qué, lo cierto era que luego de esa desagradable experiencia sólo deseaba irse de Gótica lo antes posible. Ya no había nada que lo detuviera ahí… ¿o sí? Conservó el extraño número que aquel individuo le había dejado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que debía de significar algo, algo importante… una pista para averiguar quién era realmente el hombre disfrazado quizás. ¿Le importaba en algo saber quién era? Se supondría que no… Pero al parecer sí.

14-0682. Era corto para ser un teléfono, y no parecía ser una dirección, ni una fecha. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Una clave quizás? El descubrir la verdad al respecto se convirtió en su pequeña obsesión luego de lo de Zucco. En el fondo no esperaba encontrar nada en especial, sino puros callejones sin salida. Pero para su propia sorpresa, logró encontrar algo que podría ser la respuesta que buscaba… Pero, no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?

Tardó cuatro días en descubrir que se trataba de un número de lote, y un día más para verificar que era más específicamente un lote de cementerio, y en dónde se encontraba exactamente. En cuanto tuvo todas esas piezas, se dirigió a ese lugar. Había una tumba doble en dicho lote, con una gran lápida decorada, con dos nombres grabados en ella, dos nombres que sorprendieron enormemente a Dick…

_THOMAS WAYNE  
Marzo 15, 1940 – Enero 11, 1975_

_MARTHA KANE WAYNE_  
_Julio 06, 1942 – Enero 11, 1975_

Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, de seguro esposo y esposa, ambos muertos el mismo día, hace casi veinte años atrás… Y de apellido Wayne.

- Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba. – Escuchó que una voz pronunciaba a sus espaldas, antes de que pudiera siquiera digerir toda la información.

Dick reaccionó y se giró rápidamente. Ese hombre, se acercaba hacia él subiendo la colina. Parecía un verdadero _déjà vu_ de aquella noche en la jefatura de policía, vistiendo traje negro, corbata roja, y un abrigo gris encima; la única diferencia era tal vez el ramo de flores amarillas y azules y que cargaba en su mano derecha. Tenía la otra mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y lo miraba con una sonrisa discreta. Era él, Bruce Wayne, el hombre que conoció la misma noche que murieron sus padres. En cuanto vio el apellido de las personas de la lápida, su mente empezó de inmediato a armar y unir ideas.

- ¿Era usted? – Preguntó sin rodeos. – ¿Qué fue esto?, ¿algún tipo de prueba?

El señor Wayne siguió avanzando hasta pararse a su lado. Miró fijamente la tumba a sus pies, y él lo siguió haciendo lo mismo. El hombre extraño de la otra noche había dejado ese número, el número del lote de esa tumba específicamente. Luego de mucho esfuerzo logró dar con ella, con esa sola pista. Pero aún no entendía la totalidad de todo eso…

Releyó una vez más los nombres en la lápida.

- Thomas y Martha Wayne. Eran sus padres, ¿o no? ¿Qué les pasó?

Volteó a ver al hombre a su lado, pero éste parecía totalmente concentrado en la lápida. Su expresión jovial de hace unos momentos se había puesto seria y pensativa.

- Mis padres eran buenas personas. Siempre dieron todo de sí para hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor. Pero aún así, una noche, ésta les mostró su peor cara. Los mataron justo frente a mí, y no fui capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dick se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo. ¿Era cierto lo que le decía? Lo último que le había dicho aquella noche resonó en su cabeza: _"Lo sé mucho mejor que tú"_.

- Al igual que tú, por años odie a quién lo hizo. Tuve ganas de hacer lo mismo, de matar a su asesino, de hacer justicia con mis propias manos, lo que yo pensaba que podría ser la justicia que necesitaba.

- ¿Y lo hizo?

- No... Estuve cerca de hacerlo, pero alguien más lo hizo antes de mí. ¿Sabes qué descubrí el día en que me entere que el asesino de mis padres había muerto? – Se detuvo unos instantes y luego continuó. – Que no había ninguna diferencia. Mis padres seguían muertos, yo seguía solo, y lo único que había cambiado, era que había una persona menos en el mundo, que tal vez sería reemplazada por alguien peor. Así es como funciona esta ciudad, cómo la metáfora de Hércules y la Hidra de Lerna. Cortas una cabeza, y resurgen dos, más fuertes y peligrosas que la anterior. Si quieres matar realmente a la Hidra, debes de quemar su cuerpo, y las cabezas morirán con él. Matar a un delincuente no cambia nada. Cambiar a la sociedad que los creó, convertirte en algo que temer, y algo que haga al delincuente o al asesino pensar dos veces antes de cometer su acto, es el modo de acabar con la Hidra.

La Hidra de Lerna. Recordaba esa historia. Su madre se la había contado… O tal vez la vio en una película. Como fuera, recordaba la imagen: el héroe Hércules, cortando con su espada las cabezas del enorme dragón de varias cabezas, pero conforme más cortaba, más cabezas surgían.

Bruce se agachó y dejó las flores en la tumba. Se quedó cerca del suelo cerca de un minuto, y luego se paró y comenzó a caminar colina abajo. Dick lo siguió.

- ¿Y por eso se viste con un disfraz de murciélago?

Él rió, al parecer divertido por su pregunta.

- Ese disfraz y lo que significa es más como un símbolo, un ideal en el que las personas pueden creer. Una persona de carne y hueso puede ser herida o morir. Pero un ideal o filosofía puede perdurar por siempre, aún si la persona ya no está. Como un legado.

Perdurar por siempre, aún si la persona ya no está. Sus padres habían muerto, ya no estaban ahí. ¿Qué había quedado?, ¿qué había perdurado luego de eso? Una gota de agua tocó su mejilla. El cielo se había nublado, y estaba por empezar a llover. Su padre y su madre le enseñaron todo lo que sabía, todo en lo que era bueno… Cómo un legado hacia él.

Bruce empezó a amarrarse su abrigo como respuesta a la inminente lluvia.

- Lo hiciste bien encontrando a Zucco, adentrándote a su barco, y descubrir la tumba de mis padres con la sola pista que te dejé. Me impresionaste. Cuando creas estar listo, te estaré esperando.

Dick se sorprendió al escucharlo, e inconscientemente dejó de avanzar a su lado. Para cuando reaccionó, Bruce ya había avanzado un par de metros.

- ¿Listo para qué? – Le preguntó con fuerza para que lo escuchara.

Bruce se giró hacia él, sonriéndole de nuevo, mientras seguía avanzando de espaldas.

- Tú eres el detective ahora al parecer. ¿Para qué crees tú?

No se hicieron más preguntas ni se dieron más explicaciones. Bruce continuó alejándose, mientras Dick lo veía. ¿Estaría listo para ello?

* * *

**Jueves, 18 de julio del 2013**

En aquel momento aún no lo había entendido, pero acababa de conocer el secreto más grande de Ciudad Gótica, a su figura más emblemática, a su leyenda más conocida: Batman, el audaz y temido justiciero de la noche, la persona que protegió a la ciudad de todo mal y peligro por más de veinte años. La persona detrás de ese manto, era ni más ni menos que Bruce Wayne, el hijo de los difuntos Thomas y Martha Wayne. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Bruce dedicó gran parte de su vida viajando, entrenando, preparándose para convertirse en esta gran figura, en este héroe… Aunque al principio su plan era hacerlo todo por sí solo, conforme progresaba su misión, se fue encontrando con personas que lo seguían, lo ayudaban y aprendían de él. Dick fue el primero de algunos otros. Bruce lo adoptó y tomó bajo sus alas, convirtiéndolo en Robin, su ayudante, su protegido, su amigo. Durante diez años estuvo a su lado bajo ese pseudónimo, siendo un equipo, un dúo dinámico contra el crimen. Luego pasó otros seis años como Nightwing, en donde usó todo lo que aprendió de Bruce para combatir el crimen por su cuenta y de su propia forma. Aún así, nunca se separó del todo de él; siempre estuvo para ayudarlo, aconsejarlo, y guiarlo. Juntos pasaron por un sin número de peligros, de aventuras, de peleas hombro con hombro. A su lado vio cosas que muchos sólo imaginan. Había visto el lado más oscuro y el más luminoso del mundo.

El conocer a Bruce Wayne cambió por completo su vida. Él había sido más que un padre o un mentor para él. Había sido un amigo, un héroe a seguir… Pero hace tres años todo había cambiado. Él se fue a New York, abandonó todo el asunto de los héroes nocturnos, para seguir con su vida, con una vida _"normal"_. Ahora Bruce estaba muerto, y ocurría esto…

Escuchó que el mismo ascensor por el que había bajado empezaba a sonar, pero no le importó.

El extraño mensaje que Bruce dejó en su testamento grabado hubiera sido confuso para cualquiera. Hablaba de dejarle a Dick su mejor auto, sus mejores juguetes, su mejor traje… Y su legado. Pero a él, y al resto, les vino de inmediato una sola idea a la cabeza. Por eso bajó de inmediato a ese sitio, al que Barbara y él empezaron a llamar hace mucho tiempo a tono de broma como la _"Baticueva"_, el templo secreto de Batman, ubicado y escondido varios metros por debajo de la Mansión Wayne, en dónde se encontraba todo lo que él era: sus vehículos, sus trajes, su computadora… Si lo que estaban pensando era cierto, debería de haber una pista adicional en ese lugar, algo más específico que sólo ellos fueran capaces de ver. Y la computadora le terminó por dejar todo mucho más que claro.

El ascensor volvió a sonar; alguien estaba bajando. No había que preocuparse, pues él sabía muy bien de quienes se trataba. Había prometido ir de nuevo al estudio, pero en lugar de eso había ido ahí. ¿Habrán adivinado que había ido a ese lugar?

Se volteó con cuidado justo cuando escuchó las puertas del ascensor abriéndose. Tal y como lo suponía, las personas en él eran ni más ni menos que Tim, Barbara y Alfred. Tim salió corriendo rápidamente hacia él, mientras Alfred, con algo más de cuidado, empujaba la silla de ruedas de Barbara para que ambos pudieran acercarse también.

Tim parecía el más alterado de todos. Miró el traje de Batman de arriba abajo, luego miró a Dick, y por último se dirigió directo a la computadora. Tecleó con rapidez en la consola, revisando los datos que ésta mostraba. Su boca se abrió tanto que su quijada casi tocó el suelo.

- No lo puedo creer. – Murmuró sorprendido, y entonces se volvió de nuevo al impresionado Dick. – Te dio Nivel de Acceso Máximo, y actualizó tu usuario. Entonces es verdad…. Te eligió a ti... como nuevo Batman.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 03: HIDRA DE LERNA**


End file.
